Frisson, passion, abandon
by Sylphideland
Summary: UA. Pour oublier un gros chagrin d'amour, Aiolia s'enfuit au Japon, invité par son meilleur ami Milo à passer une semaine sur l'archipel de Gotô. Au programme : alcool, filles faciles et oubli. Mais une séduisante rencontre va venir tout bouleverser et Aiolia va découvrir ce que "s'abandonner" signifie réellement. Two-shots /!\YAOI/!\ RESUME EN PREMIERE PAGE
1. 1

**Titre :** Frisson, passion, abandon

**Résumé :** Un soir, en rentrant chez lui à l'improviste, Aiolia découvre que sa compagne, Marine, le trompe avec son frère, Aioros. En colère, il quitte la Grèce sans rien leur dire, direction le Japon où son meilleur ami Milo vit occasionnellement. La rencontre qu'il va y faire va changer sa vie en profondeur.

Le petit ami de Shun vient de le quitter assez brutalement et le jeune homme erre maintenant comme une âme en peine. Shiryu, son ami et l'ex-petit ami de son grand frère Ikki, parvient à le convaincre de retourner à Tokyo pour y passer une soirée détente en boîte de nuit. Shun le prend au pied de la lettre et décide de se détendre. Un peu trop peut-être.

Et si, après le frisson du corps et la passion des sens, venait l'abandon total ?

**Rating :** M /!\ Attention Yaoi /!\

**Genre :** Romance/Humour ATTENTION !SEXE!

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ... dans le cas contraire, vous pouvez être sûr qu'Aiolia et Shun auraient passé leur temps à se léchouiller!

**Nombre de chapitre :** 2

* * *

**1**

_Quelque part au-dessus de la Mongolie, un 27 juillet …_

Allongé les yeux fermés, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, Aiolia tentait de calmer les battements frénétiques et enragés de son cœur. Où s'était-il trompé ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Sa fiancée qui couchait avec son grand frère, il aurait tout de même dû s'en rendre compte. L'ironie de sa situation lui revint alors en pleine figure.

Lorsqu'il les avait surpris tous les deux en rentrant un soir plus tôt que d'habitude – avec un bouquet de fleur, pour faire plaisir à sa chère et tendre, ha ha ha … – il avait hurlé à Marine, sa fiancée, qu'elle était une salope ; et à Aioros, son frère aîné, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce dernier lui planterait un couteau dans le dos. La jeune femme, outrée et sans doute aussi honteuse, lui avait alors envoyé ses quatre vérités en pleine figure : il était macho, égoïste, dédaigneux, n'avait jamais fait attention à la rendre heureuse et préférait sortir boire avec ses collègues plutôt que de rentrer pour la retrouver. Evidemment, Aiolia s'était évertué à tout nier en bloc mais à présent, près d'une semaine après, allongé dans un avion qui quittait Athènes et filait droit vers Tokyo, il commençait à se dire qu'elle avait peut-être raison.

Ils s'étaient installés un an plus tôt ensemble, dans un deux pièces tout à fait convenable pour un jeune couple au cœur de la capitale grecque, après s'être fréquentés durant près de six ans. Mais la monotonie et la routine du quotidien ne sont-elles pas les pires ennemis du couple ? Aiolia avait fini par craindre les soirs où il lui fallait rentrer « à la maison ». A la maison ! Rien que cette formule lui arrachait des grimaces. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, Aioros et Aiolia, avec près de sept ans d'écart, avaient grandi seuls. Ensembles. Le grand frère étant majeur lors du tragique accident de voiture, il avait accepté de s'occuper de son cadet de onze ans. Mais il venait de trouver un travail dans un garage, ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre, aussi n'était-il pas souvent là. Alors Aiolia avait grandi seul. Oh évidemment, il s'était fait des amis, comme tout adolescent de son âge ; des amis qu'il voyait encore, des amis à qui il tenait. Mais il était vite devenu indépendant et aimait cette solitude. Alors, petit à petit, la présence de Marine, toujours à ses côtés, avait fini par l'étouffer et l'amour qu'il pensait éprouver pour elle s'était mué en une amitié un peu distante, comme celle que l'on entretiendrait avec une colocataire. La jeune femme l'avait sans doute ressenti, bien qu'ils fassent encore l'amour – avec moins d'ardeur cependant. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était tourné vers Aioros qui, lui, aimait la compagnie. Surtout la compagnie des jolies femmes.

Aiolia poussa un grognement contrarié et augmenta, d'une pression de l'index, le son de son MP3. La musique, déjà assourdissante, se fit plus forte dans son crâne, comme si elle aurait pu faire taire ses pensées. Mais c'était peine perdue. Si les choses s'étaient si vite dégradées avec Marine, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de l'université ; il avait vingt-deux ans, elle en avait dix-huit ; il était fort, beau et tendre et elle, impressionnée. Ils étaient sortis ensembles presque tout de suite, avaient couché ensemble immédiatement. Ces six années où ils s'étaient librement fréquentés étaient les plus belles dans ses souvenirs. Puis Marine lui avait demandé, lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses études, qu'ils s'installent tous les deux, qu'ils prennent un appartement. Et les choses avaient changé.

Non, peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas tant que ça finalement. Lorsqu'ils se fréquentaient, pour lui ça n'était pas sérieux ; il tenait à elle, la trouvait belle, drôle et intelligente, et il aimait lui faire l'amour. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de fréquenter d'autres femmes, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle pourrait en penser. Et puis, elle lui avait fait cette demande incongrue, en présence d'Aioros alors, évidemment, pour ne pas décevoir son aîné si heureux pour lui, il avait accepté. Grave erreur.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, à l'âge de vingt-huit ans, Aiolia se retrouvait célibataire, frustré, en colère, et loin de chez lui. Une semaine plus tôt, il avait claqué la porte au nez des deux amants fautifs et s'était retrouvé à l'hôtel, ne sachant trop que faire. Après avoir hurlé toute sa rage et frappé dans les murs jusqu'à s'en faire mal, il avait décidé d'appeler son meilleur ami Milo afin de se changer les esprits. Un coup de tête. Un coup de folie. Bizarrement, en pleine rupture et plus en colère que jamais, Aiolia avait senti qu'il lui fallait de la compagnie. Alors il avait attrapé son téléphone portable et appelé.

La conversation s'était à peu près déroulée en ces termes :

- Ça alors, mon Minou ! s'était écrié Milo dans le téléphone en guise de bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, toujours à brouter du gazon ?

Avec Milo, ils s'étaient connus au collège, à l'âge de onze et douze ans. Depuis, leur amitié ne s'était jamais tarie. Mais voilà, Milo était homosexuel et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aiolia ne l'était pas. Un sujet qui les opposait très souvent – c'était aussi pour ça que Milo le surnommait très affectueusement : Minou.

- Figures-toi que non, avait répondu Aiolia en grinçant des dents, je viens de découvrir que ma meuf s'envoyait mon frère.

- Dur ! Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas faire confiance aux chattes, on ne sait jamais où elles s'en vont trainer ! … quoi que, c'est un peu pareil avec les anus.

Là, il s'était passé une chose totalement incongrue : Aiolia avait ri. Ou plutôt, il avait éclaté de rire. Toute sa rage s'était envolée d'un seul coup pour être remplacée par une immense tristesse qui lui avait vouté les épaules, et des larmes amères avaient emplis ses yeux. A l'autre bout de la ligne, Milo avait semblé sentir son malaise car il avait gardé le silence quelques secondes avant de lui demander :

- Et comment tu vas ?

- J'suis paumé, avait répondu Aiolia en s'asseyant enfin sur le lit, j'suis à l'hôtel là … j'sais pas où aller, j'sais pas quoi faire.

- Oh … si tu veux venir, y'a pas de problème ! Se retrouver seul dans un moment pareil c'est pas terrible.

Aiolia avait pris une grande inspiration avant de soupirer. Il n'avait, tout d'abord, rien répondu. Bien sûr, passer quelques jours avec son meilleur ami un peu dingue – complètement taré serait plus juste, mais Aiolia tentait à cet instant de se rassurer – lui ferait sans aucun doute beaucoup de bien et l'aiderait à accepter ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa vie. L'ennui c'est que Milo, aussi dingue soit-il, ne vivait pas seul. Il était en couple ; pire, il s'était marié. Cinq ans plus tôt, l'homme le plus déluré qu'il connaisse, le pervers sexuel le plus obsédé de son entourage, s'était marié devant l'autel en Californie avec un français du nom de Camus Julien de Boischevalier, qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un voyage « libéré » en France. Depuis, les deux hommes vivaient ensembles et semblaient filer le parfait amour – du moins selon Milo.

Aiolia n'avait rencontré le sieur Camus que trois fois et il n'en gardait pas de très bons souvenirs. Non pas qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entendus, mais Aiolia se sentait toujours très mal à l'aise en présence de ce français qui possédait, selon les dires de Milo, du sang noble issu d'une lointaine branche de la royauté française. Et comme il aimait le scander :

- Ma Camomille c'est pas n'importe qui, c'est un Seigneur !

Soit. Un Seigneur. Mais un Seigneur au regard froid, au visage inexpressif, incroyablement mystérieux et distant. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait, Aiolia se sentait insignifiant, comme s'il se trouvait face à un roi ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Aiolia détestait, c'était se sentir tout petit. De nouveau, il avait soupiré, puis répondu :

- Je ne sais pas … j'ai juste pas envie de me prendre la tête …

- Je sais bien que tu t'étais fait chier la dernière fois que je t'ai invité, mais là ce sera pas pareil.

Aiolia avait froncé les sourcils. La dernière fois ? Quand ça ? Ah oui ! Il y a trois ans, Milo l'avait invité pour ses vacances dans leur chalet en France et Aiolia avait passé deux semaines au beau milieu de la campagne bourguignonne aux côtés de deux homos mariés. Finalement, il avait été content de rentrer chez lui. Attention, Aiolia n'était pas homophobe mais il aimait les femmes, il était farouchement persuadé d'être à cent pourcent hétérosexuel, et se retrouver en présence de deux hommes qui s'embrassaient le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Mais non je ne m'étais pas fait chier, avait répliqué Aiolia en se frottant les yeux.

- Oh si je l'ai bien vu. Ecoute, c'est pas grave ok ? avait rigolé Milo dans son oreille. Et te savoir tout seul dans une chambre d'hôtel de merde simplement parce que ta meuf est une pute ça me déprime ! Alors viens passer un peu de temps avec moi. Camus se fera discret.

L'insulte dirigée vers Marine avait fait frissonner Aiolia. Il avait ouvert la bouche, contrarié, prêt à répliquer à son meilleur ami qu'il ne devait pas parler d'elle de cette façon, avant de se raviser. Marine avait fait son choix ; et elle avait choisi son frère. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de la défendre.

- C'est vraiment gentil mais j'ai même pas déposé de congé, avait-il répondu dans un soupir, et puis un billet pour la France, ça coûte bonbon.

- Franchement, qui s'en cogne du boulot ? avait renchérit Milo avec énergie. Minou, t'as trente ans et t'es livreur, il serait peut-être temps que tu changes de cap tu crois pas ?

- A t'entendre on croirait que j'suis livreur de pizza ! J'suis coursier je te rappel.

Aiolia avait longtemps suivis des cours à l'université, puis en école de commerce, mais n'était jamais allé jusqu'au diplôme. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, il avait perdu de sa motivation en route et avait tout laissé tomber lorsqu'une maison d'édition d'Athènes l'avait engagé comme coursier. Et depuis, il livrait des cartons de livre aux librairies aux quatre coins de la ville.

- Ouais ouais si tu le dis, avait grogné Milo. Et pour info on n'est plus en France, on est au Japon.

- Au Japon ?

- Ouais !

- Qu'est-ce que tu branles là-bas toi, tu baragouines pas un mot de jap' ?!

- Bah quand même, ça fait un an que j'y suis, je commence à me débrouiller.

- Un an ! Et tu me le dis que maintenant ?

- Nan mais on n'y est pas tout le temps tout le temps, on fait des allers et retours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Camus a élargi sa chaîne de restaurant jusque là-bas et ça marche du tonnerre, il se fait un max de fric ! Du coup on y est souvent maintenant. Il veut essayer de s'étendre jusqu'en Chine à ce qu'il m'a dit …

- Et toi, pendant que ton mec bosse, tu brûles son pognon dans les boîtes de nuit c'est ça ?

- Gagné !

Ils avaient ris tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps, et Aiolia avait senti son cœur se serrer. Cela lui manquait, en réalité, de prendre la vie comme elle venait avec son meilleur ami. Plus ils discutaient et plus l'envie de sauter dans le premier avion pour le rejoindre le démangeait. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

- Bon d'accord, le Japon c'est nettement plus cher que la France, avait repris Milo, mais on t'hébergera, et si tu veux je te paie le billet d'avion, aller et retour !

- Tu rêves, je ne me fais pas entretenir moi ! s'était écrié Aiolia en s'étalant de tout son long sur le matelas qui grinça. Mais je veux bien venir.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Vrai !

- Trop génial ! J'suis super content ! Tu verras, c'est un pays super. La bouffe est pas top mais Camomille est un vrai cordon bleu, et puis les mecs sont tellement mignons ici que même toi tu …

- Non !

- Bon. D'accord. Mais je tiens le pari !

Le visage tourné vers le plafond au néon aveuglant, Aiolia s'était protégé les yeux à l'aide de son avant-bras avant de rire. Il avait promis à Milo de le tenir au courant lorsqu'il aurait trouvé un avion en direction de Tokyo, l'argent nécessaire pour se le payer, et avait raccroché.

Voilà pourquoi, une semaine plus tard, il se trouvait dans cet avion, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, à tenter de se calmer et moduler sa colère. Il avait payé un billet aller-retour Athènes-Tokyo sans escale avec l'argent que Marine et lui avaient mis de côté durant toute l'année écoulée. Pour les vacances. Sans scrupule, Aiolia s'était servi dans leur compte commun sans lui en parler pour disparaître. Durant ces sept jours écoulés, il s'était évertué à éviter les appels incessants d'Aioros et Marine, à faire en sorte de ne pas croiser leur chemin, avant de quitter le pays. S'ils s'inquiétaient, et bien tant mieux !

Aiolia prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se détendre au son de la musique de son MP3. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Raté.

...

_Au même moment, Nanatsutake, archipel de Gotô, Japon …_

Shiryu nettoyait le comptoir du bar pour la énième fois depuis ce matin lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé le fit sursauter. A l'autre bout de la salle heureusement vide, Shun se tenait debout devant son plateau tombé au sol, les pieds plantés au milieu de débris de verre épars. Le jeune homme soupira et leva sur lui des yeux vitreux.

- J'en ai marre, se plaignit-il d'une voix fatiguée, journée de merde ! En plus j'ai pas eu un seul pourboire !

- Pas étonnant, rétorqua Shiryu dans un sourire, t'as tiré la gueule toute la journée. Ramasse ça avant que ton frère descende.

Il jeta son torchon à son ami et collègue qui le rattrapa au vol avant de s'accroupir pour nettoyer. Fort heureusement, les verres brisés étaient vides. Shiryu eut un sourire en coin en le regardant peiner et éviter de se couper, avant de lever les yeux vers la porte. Dehors, un client tenta d'entrer mais il lui fit signe en souriant que le bar était fermé. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures, ils venaient seulement de fermer les portes alors que, le lundi, ils ne restaient normalement ouverts que jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Etrangement, ils avaient eu beaucoup de clients pour un début de semaine. L'homme dehors sourit à son tour, lui répondit d'un geste d'excuse, et disparu.

Dans un soupir, Shiryu contourna le bar, attrapa au passage les clefs du store extérieur qui y était accroché, cachées derrière la caisse, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Aïe ! lança brutalement Shun en se redressant. Je me suis coupé !

- Encore un bobo parmi tant d'autres passés, et d'autres à venir ! lui balança Shiryu en activant la manette.

Il retira les clefs une fois que le store fut baissé et se retourna. Shun, toujours assis sur le sol, avait les épaules voutées et les bras le long du corps. Il poussa un long soupir puis se frotta les paupières, apparemment usé jusqu'à la corde. Shiryu resta immobile quelques instants, fit jouer le trousseau de clef dans sa main, puis s'avança vers lui. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés. Immédiatement, Shun releva les yeux et le fixa. Son regard était éteint, triste et fatigué, noyé de larmes retenues.

- Toi, sourit Shiryu en enfonçant son index dans l'épaule de son ami, t'as besoin de te changer les idées.

- Non, tu crois ? renchérit Shun en reprenant son torchon avec précaution. Au cas où tu aurais loupé un épisode, mon mec m'a largué et s'est tiré à l'autre bout du monde. Alors excuse-moi si je ne suis pas d'humeur à me réjouir.

Shiryu sourit. Ce genre de sarcasme ne ressemblait pas à Shun. En temps normal c'était un garçon plein de gentillesse, de bonne humeur et de joie de vivre, et le voir comme ça lui faisait du mal et de la peine.

- Ça tombe bien, reprit-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur le sol en bois du bar où ils travaillaient tous les deux, moi aussi je suis célibataire depuis peu. Alors on pourrait peut-être sortir tous les deux, histoire de penser à autre chose. Même si ce n'est que pour une soirée.

- La différence entre toi et moi, renchérit Shun en pointant le plafond du doigt, c'est que ton ex est là-haut et qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, que tu lui pardonnes !

- Dis donc toi …

- Ah oui et j'oubliais : ce mec c'est mon frère, et c'est aussi le propriétaire de ce bar, donc notre patron ! Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je te précise que travailler avec vous deux alors que vous vous faites la gueule c'est franchement stressant.

- On ne s'est pas disputé Shun, on a rompu. Point barre. Et on ne parlait pas de toi il y a deux secondes ?

Malgré lui, Shun sourit. Son visage aux traits tirés s'éclaira et Shiryu sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ce garçon était tellement mignon, plein de fraicheur et de gentillesse. Le rendre triste comme ça devrait être interdit par la loi. Si Hyôga était encore là, il lui aurait fait avaler une bouteille de vodka d'un litre par les fesses !

- Tu te souviens de cette boîte de nuit super sympa qu'il y avait au coin de notre rue quand on vivait à Tokyo ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Euh … oui, répondit Shun en fronçant les sourcils, et alors ?

- Et si on y retournait ? Tu sais, retour vers le passé !

- Shiryu, on était étudiant à cette époque, on vivait en colocation avec deux filles dans un quinze mètres carrés miteux et humide, et on fraudait pour rentrer dans cette boîte. S'ils n'ont pas changé de videur, je suis sûr que le type se souviendra de nous, même après trois ans.

Shiryu rit. Spontanément.

- Allez, reprit-il en bousculant gentiment son ami, je dois t'avouer que, là, cette île ringarde j'en ai ma claque. J'ai envie de revoir Tokyo, cette si belle ville qui ne dors jamais, et danser jusqu'à ce que je ne sache plus où je me trouve. Tu te souviens de leur cocktail ? De l'or liquide !

Ce fut au tour de Shun de rire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ses années d'études à Tokyo, avant de revenir à l'archipel de Gotô, avaient sans doute été les plus belles et les plus délirantes de sa vie. Mais c'était aussi à cette époque et à ce même endroit qu'il avait rencontré Hyôga, avec qui il avait vécu cinq ans avant que ce dernier ne le quitte. Il soupira.

- C'est la merde pour aller là-bas, déclara-t-il d'une voix fatiguée, on est obligé de prendre l'hydroglisseur avant de prendre l'avion. Et je ne me sens pas le courage.

- T'inquiète on est en pleine saison creuse, y'aura encore des places sur un vol pour demain soir.

- C'est pas ça. J'suis fatigué c'est tout.

- Mentalement oui. Mais pas physiquement. Allez, s'il te plait ! J'en ai besoin moi aussi. Rien qu'une soirée, et après on revient se dessécher ici c'est promis.

Shun sourit. Prit le temps de réfléchir encore deux secondes. Puis acquiesça. Un large sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres de Shiryu qui, pour le remercier, le bouscula de nouveau gentiment. Au même moment, la porte du personnel s'ouvrit derrière le comptoir et Ikki, le grand frère de Shun et propriétaire du bar, surgit.

- Bah alors ? lança-t-il avec un peu d'agressivité. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux assis par terre au milieu de la salle ?

- On médite, bougonna Shiryu en se redressant.

- T'as encore cassé un verre ?!

- Nan, deux, répliqua Shun en se redressant à son tour, le torchon en main.

- Méfies-toi, je vais vraiment finir par les retenir sur ta paie !

- Ouais ouais …

Ikki ignora l'insubordination de son cadet en secouant la tête d'un air dépité et, à l'aide d'une petite clef qu'il était seul à posséder, il ouvrit le tiroir-caisse.

- Super ! s'écria-t-il en retirant la recette. C'était une bonne soirée apparemment.

- J'ai dansé nu sur une table, ça a attiré quelques pervers, sourit Shun avec insolence.

Son aîné lui adressa un regard noir en arquant un sourcil, mais un sourire en coin annula totalement l'effet qu'il voulut produire. Shun lui adressa un petit clin d'œil et se pencha pour ramasser son plateau. Il ne vit donc pas les regards de Shiryu et Ikki se croiser et se détourner au même moment, plein de rancœur et de honte.

La jalousie et l'infidélité causait des ravages dans un couple. Et ce, aux quatre coins du monde.

...

_Le lendemain, Tokyo, tard dans la soirée …_

- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fout là ? demanda Aiolia en réprimant un bâillement. On ne devait pas sortir en boîte ?

- Si si, confirma Milo en slalomant avec efficacité entre les tables, mais pour ça on a besoin d'argent cher ami !

Tout en le suivant, Aiolia jeta un regard appréciateur autour de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment fan des grands restaurants ; à vrai dire, tant de chichi déployé pour servir un simple plat trop grillé, il trouvait ça idiot. Mais là, il était bien forcé de reconnaître que le _Verseau_ avait de la gueule. Un restaurant typiquement français ouvert en plein cœur de la capitale nippone, avec du velours sur les tables, les chaises et les murs ; des bougies un peu partout ; du cristal au plafond et des couverts en argent scintillants. Une très agréable odeur de bonne cuisine flottait dans l'air et l'estomac d'Aiolia, malmené par la très mauvaise bouffe de l'avion, se réveilla et grogna. A voir la mine réjouit des couples et des familles japonaises attablées autour de lui, il comprit pourquoi la chaîne de restaurants – qui portaient tous le nom d'un signe astrologique – de sieur Camus Julien de Boischevalier, avait tant de succès.

- Salut Aldé ! salua Milo avec enthousiasme. Camus est là ?

Un homme immense se retourna vers eux et Aiolia se figea derrière son meilleur ami, les yeux écarquillés. Un tablier autour de sa taille large et une toque sur la tête, le dénommé Aldé sourit et acquiesça.

- Il est descendu dans son bureau il n'y a pas une demi-heure, sourit le géant d'une voix rauque.

- Merci ! le remercia Milo.

Il fit un signe à Aiolia et l'invita à le suivre. L'imposant cuisinier les salua de la main avant de retourner à l'épaule d'agneau fumante et dorée qu'il mitonnait, et Aiolia sentit l'eau lui emplir la bouche. Il était affamé. Mais Milo l'entraîna dans l'arrière-cuisine, salua quelques employés avec gaieté, puis ouvrit une porte et pénétra dans un couloir. Sans un mot, Aiolia le suivit.

Il était arrivé à Tokyo environ cinq heures plus tôt après plus de dix heures de vol et, bien que le décalage horaire lui engourdisse encore le cerveau, il avait accepté la proposition de Milo de sortir en boîte pour se changer les idées. Ce dernier était venu à l'aéroport le chercher au volant d'une magnifique BMW noire reluisante et puissante, vêtu d'un blouson noir Jack and Jones, d'un jean noir à l'apparence usée mais manifestement griffé lui aussi chez un grand couturier, d'une paire de lunette Ray Ban Aviator à monture dorée et d'une Rolex en argent au poignet. Bouche bée, Aiolia avait fixé son ami quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de monter dès que Milo lui eut fait signe de se dépêcher.

Il se souvenait encore de Milo durant ses années d'université – qui n'avaient pas duré bien longtemps : le jeune homme portait toujours des jeans troués et usés jusqu'à la corde, des chemise défraîchies et froissées, était toujours mal peigné et se fichait comme d'une guigne de de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, au bras d'un homme qui gagnait bien sa vie, Milo avait changé. Enfin, en apparence. Et ça, Aiolia s'en rendit bien vite compte. Car l'homme déluré qu'il connaissait se cachait toujours en lui, prêt à refaire surface à tout moment.

- Cam' ? appela Milo en frappant à une porte. Je peux entrer ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais Aiolia entendit nettement des bruits de pas venir vers eux, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Camus leur fit face, tout à fait semblable aux souvenirs qu'il avait gardés de lui. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient dans son dos comme une parure royale et ses yeux sombres et abyssaux les fixaient avec intensité ; son visage, aux traits fins mais bien marqués, ne s'éclaira que très faiblement lorsqu'il les reconnu. Le sentiment frustrant et dérangeant d'être tout riquiqui revint et Aiolia fronça les sourcils, frustré.

Cependant, Camus darda sur lui un regard moins froid qu'auparavant, plus avenant, et lui tendit la main en déclarant dans un grec parfait :

- Ravis de te revoir. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, merci, et toi ? répliqua Aiolia, un peu surpris en acceptant sa poignée de main.

- Tu viens d'arriver ?

- Nan j'suis allé le chercher à l'aéroport vers quatorze heures, répondit Milo pour son ami. Et, puisque t'en en nocturne ce soir et que tu ne rentres pas avant une heure, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller s'amuser un peu en boîte en attendant ! Tu sais, le _Sanctuaire_ ? Celle que t'aimes bien ? Je pensais l'emmener là-bas.

Camus arqua un sourcil, à la fois amusé et surpris, et répliqua :

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais pourquoi tu me demandes l'autorisation ?

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de billets, répondit Milo en s'approchant un peu de son mari, j'ai laissé mon argent de poche à Nana.

Aiolia détourna les yeux, un peu gêné, lorsqu'il vit son ami attraper langoureusement les hanches de son amant et lui sourire avec chaleur et provocation. Camus plissa des yeux, imitant à la perfection le chat à l'affût d'une souris, mais ne le repoussa pas.

- Ok, céda-t-il en plongeant une main à l'intérieur de sa veste parfaitement coupée, de combien t'as besoin ?

- Avec cinq mille on devrait s'en sortir.

Aiolia darda sur le couple un regard étonné avant de se souvenir qu'au Japon, il lui fallait compter en yen – et autant qu'il s'en souvienne, un yen devait être à peu près égal à soixante-dix centimes d'euros – et qu'ici la vie était bien plus cher qu'en Grèce. Quoi que … il tenta de calculer rapidement à combien d'euros ils en arrivaient avec cinq mille yens mais son cerveau épuisé par le décalage horaire et fainéant de nature l'en empêcha et il abandonna cette idée. A la place, il regarda Camus sortir un magnifique portefeuille en cuir de sa veste grise et trier une énorme liasse de billets. Il en donna cinq à Milo, manifestement des billets de mille yens, et dit dans un français sans aucune émotion qui prit Aiolia au dépourvu :

- _Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour mériter ça ?*_

Un large sourire lubrique étira les lèvres de Milo, redessinant totalement son visage, puis il répondit lui aussi dans un français parfait :

- _Tout ce que tu voudras mon Seigneur._

Levant les yeux au ciel, Aiolia retint un grognement dégoûté. Il avait fait des études de commerce, et comme cela l'exigeait il était plutôt bon en langues étrangères, chose que Milo avait tendance à oublier. De ce fait, il parlait parfaitement l'anglais, le grec ancien, le latin, l'espagnol ; baragouinait quelques mots en allemand, en russe, en japonais et même en swahili ; et, évidemment, comprenait et parlait très bien le français. Donc l'échange intime entre les deux amants ne lui échappa absolument pas.

- _Et moi, faut que je fasse quoi ?_ demanda-t-il dans un sourire moqueur, utilisant la langue de Molière à son tour.

Milo se tourna vers lui, bouche bée, puis se frappa le front du plat de la main en grognant :

- Quel con, j'oublie toujours que t'es plus intelligent que moi !

- Pas facile à oublier pourtant, répliqua son ami dans un clin d'œil.

- Tu es plein de surprise, sourit Camus en rangeant son portefeuille, et en japonais, tu te défends ?

- Je me débrouillais, mais ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus utilisé. D'ici quelques heures, ça devrait me revenir.

- Très bien ! Tu pourras sans doute aider ce grand dadais. Un an qu'il est là et il est encore incapable de demander correctement un cocktail mai tai au shaker.

- Gna gna gna, grommela Milo, apparemment blessé dans son amour propre.

Et là, Camus rit. Ce fut frais et éclaboussant comme l'eau glacée de l'antarctique. Aiolia frémit. Cet homme, beau, riche et distant, était un mystère ambulant. Que lui et Milo se soient trouvés et amourachés l'un de l'autre restait un mystère à ses yeux.

- Allé on s'arrache ! s'écria brutalement son meilleur ami en lâchant son amant. Faut arriver tôt là-bas si on veut profiter des bonnes grâces du videur.

- T'as pas oublié que dans deux jours on retournait à Nanatsutake ? lui demanda Camus, tout sérieux retrouvé.

- Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Ah non, c'est la mort là-bas, on se fait trop chier ! Aiolia est là pour se changer les idées on va pas l'emmener sur cette île où on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que le temps passe. Et si on restait à Tokyo plutôt ?

- Milo, je t'ai pourtant dis que je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai des financiers chinois qui arrivent là-bas dans trois jours, je dois y être pour les accueillir et négocier un contrat.

- Et … j'suis obligé de t'accompagner ?

- Si tu penses rester seul à Tokyo sans que je puisse garder un œil sur toi, tu te trompes royalement.

Aiolia fronça de nouveau les sourcils mais sourit malgré lui. Il était amusé de voir Milo totalement dépendant de son mari.

- Bon, concéda finalement Milo dans un sourire, d'accord.

Il se tourna vers Aiolia.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire contrit.

- Non, répondit son camarade dans un haussement d'épaule, je ne sais absolument pas à quoi ressemble ce Nanatruc, alors … pis, un peu de calme ça me fera du bien aussi. Mais avant, j'ai bien l'intention de me bourrer la gueule jusqu'à oublier mon frère et …

Le nom de Marine resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il déglutit, sourit, se gratta le haut du crâne et reprit :

- Alors, et si tu me la montrais cette boîte si sensationnelle ?

- Yep ! s'écria Milo avec joie. C'est partit mon kiki !

Camus leva les yeux au ciel, faussement irrité, donna une claque affectueuse sur les fesses de son amant, puis le congédia.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, au Sanctuaire …_

Shun y était allé à reculons. Vraiment, vraiment à reculons. Seule la bonne humeur et l'excitation de Shiryu l'avait décidé et motivé suffisamment pour accepter de prendre l'avion puis le taxi et se perdre dans les rues bruyantes et dangereuses de Tokyo. Et puis, une fois arrivé dans la ville, il avait senti son corps se gorger de l'énergie débordante des tokyoïtes et avait souris, plein d'un entrain qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

En réalité, il n'était pas resté à Tokyo très longtemps ; à peine deux ans, juste le temps pour lui de réaliser que les études qu'il avait choisi ne lui convenait pas, qu'il se perdait et vivait davantage la nuit que le jour. Alors il était rentré à Nanatsutake et là, les choses avaient commencé à dégringoler. Tout ce qu'il avait construit autour de Tokyo et de son énergie folle s'effondrait sur son île natale ; il avait découvert que la relation, aussi charnelle et passionnelle soit-elle, qu'il entretenait avec Hyôga, n'avait plus lieu d'être loin de la capitale affolée. Il avait fait tout son possible pour la préserver, s'était plié en quatre pour retenir le seul homme qu'il ait aimé auprès de lui, et y était même parvenu durant trois années. Mais, le mois dernier, Hyôga lui avait annoncé que son pays natal, la Russie, lui manquait, et qu'il voulait y retourner. En quelques jours, il avait bouclé ses valises et avait détalé sans se retourner. Depuis, Shun vivait comme un zombie. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul fautif de cette rupture et ne cessait de se demander où il avait bien pu merder.

Mais là, en pleine soirée de printemps – il n'était pas loin de vingt-et-une heure – debout sur le trottoir à attendre que le videur fasse avancer la file d'attente qui se pressait aux portes du _Sanctuaire_, Shun était heureux. C'était une légèreté et une allégresse qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps. En fait, depuis qu'il était revenu à Nanatsutake. Maintenant qu'il était de retour à Tokyo le jeune homme réalisait qu'il l'avait quitté bien trop vite, bien trop brutalement. Il était partit avant d'avoir eu le temps de se lasser de la vie trépidante et complètement folle de la capitale et s'était retrouvé sans plus rien à vivre. Hors maintenant, sa vie d'avant lui revenait en pleine figure. Et elle lui avait manqué. Oh comme elle lui avait manqué !

- C'est quand même étonnant qu'Ikki nous ai donné nos congés ! déclara Shiryu à ses côtés. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il grogne et refuse.

- Deux choses, lui répondit Shun dans un grand sourire, premièrement il veut se faire bien voir de toi, donc tout ce que tu lui demanderas, il te dira oui !

Shiryu leva les yeux au ciel mais un petit sourire redessina la finesse de ses lèvres.

- Moi je dis, tu devrais en profiter, insista Shun dans un clin d'œil avant de reprendre : deuxièmement, avec la recette qu'on a fait lundi, il pouvait bien fermer le bar cette après-midi.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Au fait pour ça j'ai une explication.

- Ah ?

- Madame Yukimura, de la maison de retraite, tu te souviens ?

- Celle avec la verrue sur la joue ?

- Nan, ça c'est Madame Ichikawa !

- Ah oui …

- Bah elle est morte.

- Qui, la verrue ?

- Mais non, l'autre ! Celle qui se déplaçait toujours en fauteuil. Enfin, avant d'être incapable de sortir de son lit bien sûr. Yukimura.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a eu tous ces vieux lundi ?

- Voilà.

- Ah mince, du coup ce week-end il faudra qu'on se tape le service funèbre.

- T'as tout compris.

- Ça m'énerve ça, dès qu'y'a un dinosaure qui meure toute l'île se mobilise, mais quand il s'agit d'apporter des denrées aux enfants de l'orphelinat, y'a plus personne !

- Recommence pas avec ça, pas ce soir !

- Avec quoi ?

- Ton côté chiant.

- J'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser.

- Mais tu reconnais être chiant ?

- Ouaip.

Les deux amis rirent. Pendant ce temps, la file d'attente avait bougé et ils purent avancer. Devant eux se trouvaient encore cinq personnes. Shun, le plus discrètement possible, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir le visage du videur, puis soupira, soulagé.

- Ouf ! C'est pas le même j'suis sauvé, sourit-il.

- Bah tu penses, en trois ans ils ont dû en changer cent fois, répliqua Shiryu avec sagesse. Puis après tout ce temps, il ne t'aurait pas reconnu.

- Moi j'suis sûr que si ! Les videurs sont quand même balèzes pour retenir un visage et le reconnaître.

- C'est un peu le principe de leur boulot. Mais pourquoi il se serait souvenu de toi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?!

Eberlué, Shun tourna son visage vers celui de son ami et cligna des paupières. Shiryu lui renvoya son regard et répliqua :

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

- Du soir où on est sorti de là complètement bourrés, où ledit videur m'a traité de petite pédale, et où je lui ai ensuite balancé une capote usagé à la figure !

Shiryu éclata de rire.

- Comment j'ai fait pour oublier ça ?! s'écria-t-il, hilare.

- Va savoir, sourit Shun.

- Pourquoi tu te promenais avec une capote utilisée dans ta poche toi ?

- Bah avec Hyôga on avait fait des cochonneries dans les toilettes.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Cochonneries … cochonneries ?

- Ouais, de celles qui nous obligent à utiliser des capotes.

- Dans les toilettes de cette boîte ?! Ça va pas la tête ?

Ce fut au tour de Shun d'éclater de rire. Curieusement, il avait le cœur léger. Depuis le départ de Hyôga, chaque fois qu'il repensait à lui où à des moments de leur relation – plus ou moins sages – il sentait ce muscle traître se tordre douloureusement. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il était à Tokyo, et il était libre de nouveau.

L'homme devant eux, accompagné d'une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébène, leur jeta un regard courroucé par-dessus son épaule et murmura quelque chose à sa dame. Shun tendit l'oreille, curieux et un peu honteux. Du coréen.

- Ça explique pas pourquoi tu gardais cette capote dans ta poche, reprit Shiryu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Nouveau coup d'œil. Plus en colère.

- Arrêtes de dire ce mot, murmura Shun à son camarade.

- Quoi ? Capote ?

- Shiryu !

L'homme devant eux grommela quelque chose en coréen et la femme à ses côtés éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour seul effet de renfrogner son compagnon. Shun et Shiryu rirent à leur tour.

- J'allais pas la jeter à la poubelle, répondit finalement le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi pas ? renchérit Shiryu en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pourtant là que doit aller toute capote utilisée. A la poubelle.

- Ce genre de cochonnerie est interdit dans les boîtes de nuit et …

- Sans blague !

- … et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un la trouve et s'en serve pour faire des tests ADN.

- …

- Quoi encore ?

- Des tests ADN ?

- Ouais, comme dans _Les Experts_.

- …

- …

- Tu regardes trop la télé depuis que Hyôga s'est barré.

- Oui, ça c'est un fait.

- Et tu peux me dire qui en aurait eu après le sperme de Hyôga ?

- Bah … c'était pas celui de Hyôga, c'était le mien. Tu sais …

- Non ! Tais-toi je ne veux pas savoir.

Les deux amis rirent de nouveau. La file devant eux bougea et un groupe de trois personnes eu l'autorisation de pénétrer dans le _Sanctuaire_. Devant Shun et Shiryu ne se trouvait plus que le couple de coréen ; l'homme continua durant plusieurs minutes à leur lancer des regards furieux auxquels Shun finit par répondre en tirant la langue dans un :

- Beuh !

Des plus gracieux.

...

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil en demi-lune d'une couleur indéterminée – sous les néons, le cuir passait du rouge au vert, au jaune puis au bleu alternativement – Aiolia joua quelques instants avec le verre de cocktail qu'il tenait et soupira d'aise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pris la peine de sortir en boîte, depuis qu'il s'était installé avec Marine à bien y réfléchir, et la musique trop forte ainsi que les néons de couleur kaléidoscopés qui tournaient et tournaient inlassablement lui avaient d'abord fait affreusement mal à la tête. Et puis, au bout d'une heure, l'alcool aidant, il avait fini par se sentir tout à fait bien.

D'après Milo, le _Sanctuaire_ était apparemment l'une des boîtes de nuit gay et lesbienne les plus fréquentées de Tokyo, car elle possédait ce petit plus que les autres n'avaient pas : un banquet de sushi, dans une salle annexe, et de petits amuses gueules qui permettaient au client de manger à volonté. Aiolia s'était donc repu avant de quitter la pièce et se laisser griser par le son trop fort de la musique et l'alcool trop doux des cocktails.

Evidemment, il aurait dû se douter que Milo l'entraînerait dans une boîte de nuit gay, mais lorsqu'il le lui avait fait remarquer, ce dernier lui avait répliqué :

- Tout ça c'est du flanc ! Et c'est une boîte gay ET lesbienne ! Ce qui veut dire que quatre-vingt-dix pourcent des nanas que tu vois là sont bisexuelles, et crois-moi celle-là, ce sont les meilleures !

Aiolia en avait très fortement douté jusqu'à ce que quelques filles, puis une dizaine, se mettent à danser autour de lui en lui adressant des clins d'œil coquins. Bon, d'accord, Milo ne disait pas que des conneries, il lui arrivait aussi parfois d'être dans le vrai.

Tout d'abord, Aiolia s'était laissé emporter par la frénésie communicative de la piste de danse et s'était laissé aller à caresser quelques corps féminins qui venaient se coller à lui, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à son meilleur ami. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, Milo se laissait facilement entraîner par les jeunes hommes, trop heureux de plaire, semblant oublier pour la soirée qu'il était marié. Et puis, petit à petit, Aiolia avait constaté qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Milo ne refusait jamais une danse, bien sûr, mais il était bien moins entreprenant que dans ses souvenirs, et ses mains semblaient bien moins baladeuses. Il profitait sagement de sa soirée, sans pour autant manquer de respect à son mari qui, lui, travaillerait jusque très tard. Décidément, son meilleur ami avait bien changé, mais Aiolia se surprit à beaucoup aimer ce nouveau Milo.

A présent, après avoir dansé, Aiolia tentait de reprendre un peu de force avant d'y retourner. Curieux, il regarda sa montre : vingt-et-une heure trente passée. Tout en sachant qu'ils étaient entrés vers vingt heures et qu'il avait d'abord pris le temps de se restaurer avant de se lancer sur la piste, Aiolia en déduisit qu'il avait dansé pendant environ une heure. Son regard accrocha celui, noir d'encre, de l'une des serveuses qui lui adressa un sourire éclatant et quelque peu lubrique auquel il préféra ne pas répondre.

Oui, il était là pour oublier la douleur que Marine lui avait causé, mais il ne se sentait pas de jouer les machos ce soir ; danser et faire la fête, oui, mais attraper une inconnue pour la toucher, l'embrasser et peut-être même la baiser, non. Etrangement, Aiolia n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Il avait des principes. Et puis, il n'était pas encore suffisamment bourré.

A l'autre bout de la salle, il vit Milo s'extirper des toilettes et venir vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Voilà une autre chose de bien avec cette boîte de nuit ! s'exclama son ami en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Leurs chiottes sont supers propres !

Aiolia sourit. Porta son verre à ses lèvres. L'odeur de noix de coco et d'alcool qui monta du cocktail lui piqua les narines et il aspira une gorgée du breuvage encore frais. Son regard parcourait la piste sans rien chercher de particulier.

Il ne cherchait rien, mais il trouva.

Là. Tout au fond de la piste. Parmi des centaines d'autres visages et deux fois plus de paires d'yeux. Il les vit. Ces deux orbes émeraudes incandescentes, luminescentes ; un regard brillant et intense qui lui brûla la tête. En l'espace d'une seconde, peut-être deux, son cœur s'affola et se mit à battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine, avec une telle force qu'il en sursauta, avala de travers, et toussa.

- Bah alors Minou ! s'exclama Milo en souriant. Tu sais plus boire ?

Il lui tapota amicalement le dos. Aiolia toussa encore. Scruta la piste de danse avec nervosité. Plus rien. Il cherchait, mais il ne trouvait plus. Les deux bijoux avaient disparu. Mais son cœur, lui, continuait de cogner comme un forcené ; puis la chaleur de sa tête, que ces deux yeux lumineux avaient fait naitre, descendit dans son corps en passant par sa nuque et sa colonne vertébrale et il sentit une érection poindre dans son pantalon. Il en resta pantois. Quoi ? Comme ça ? Avec juste un regard ?

Aiolia jeta un regard noir à son cocktail, comme s'il était responsable de tous les maux de la Terre. Il s'était trompé, l'alcool n'était peut-être pas si léger que ça finalement.

...

Shun s'était emporté. Très rapidement. Se laisser dompter par la musique et l'ambiance, comme le serpent venimeux envoûté par la flûte. Mais Shun ne mordait pas, bien au contraire ; il laissait les mains étrangères le toucher, le caresser. Cet abandon, ce petit instant d'euphorie et de bien-être léger lui faisait du bien. Et les caresses il les rendait avec plaisir, doux et mutin comme un petit farfadet.

En réalité, bien que Hyôga ne l'ait quitté que depuis un mois, ils ne se touchaient déjà plus depuis bien longtemps. Cet échange plus ou moins partagé, ce contact chaud parfois brut et parfois délicat lui avait manqué ; cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus touché un autre corps de cette façon. Les hommes posaient leurs mains sur lui, le faisaient sourire mais pas vibrer. En fait, il doutait que l'un de ces inconnus y parvienne. Seul Hyôga savait le faire trembler et s'abandonner.

Il avait bu, bien sûr. On lui avait offert quelques cocktails exotiques ou plus classiques, il ne s'en était payé lui-même que très peu. Il avait très rapidement perdu Shiryu de vu, pour ne le croiser qu'une ou deux fois. Lui aussi s'amusait. Ikki l'avait trompé alors qu'ils prévoyaient de s'installer et de vivre ensemble pour de bon et le jeune homme semblait avoir une revanche à prendre – Ikki allait manifestement le regretter.

Et Shun dansait. Inlassablement. La musique, il ne l'écoutait plus ; elle faisait partit de lui, elle courait dans son corps comme un sang nouveau. Il ferma les yeux. S'appuya nonchalamment contre le corps musclé derrière lui, leva la tête vers le plafond et laissa les lumières brutes et rapides des spots en hauteur courir et se mélanger sur ses paupières closes. Il leva le bras, caressa la nuque de l'homme derrière lui. Se mordit la lèvre.

...

De nouveau, pour la dixième fois en une minute, Aiolia regarda sa montre pour tenter de croire, de se persuader, qu'il n'était pas saoul. Sauf qu'il était complètement bourré. Les chiffres dansèrent dans ses yeux, il les lut : vingt-deux heures zéro trois, mais l'information ne s'imprima pas dans son cerveau.

Il avait beaucoup bu. Il avait tenté de faire passer son érection dans l'alcool, mais rien à faire. Les yeux qu'il avait croisé, ces foutus incroyables yeux verts aussi émeraude et brillant que des pierres précieuses, l'avaient complètement envoûté. Il les revoyait, encore et encore, et plus il tentait de les oublier, plus ils s'imprimaient au fer rouge dans son esprit. Et il bandait maintenant, tout seul, comme un pauvre idiot.

Milo l'avait délaissé. Sur la piste, il laissait une jeune femme se frotter à lui et souriait. Il aimait que les femmes le croient hétéro, pour lui, c'était exotique. Et Aiolia, toujours assis sur ce fauteuil à la couleur impossible à définir, n'osait se lever de peur que les gens voient son érection. Il soupira, l'esprit engourdi et fiévreux, et s'évertua à regarder la piste de danse pour tenter d'oublier son trouble – des yeux bordel, rien que des yeux !

Un couple de danseur s'écarta en se souriant pour rejoindre une table, libérant un instant un petit espace. Le regard bleu d'Aiolia s'y engouffra. Tour d'abord, perdu dans son cerveau embrouillé et ses sens exacerbés, il se contenta de détailler ce qu'il voyait. Un corps, magnifique, serré contre un autre. Les membres étaient fins, gracieux, et lorsqu'une main s'engouffra sous le tee-shirt, il put voir la couleur blanche et ivoirine du ventre plat. Musclé. Ses yeux poursuivirent leur chemin, accrochant la poitrine étroite, plate mais incroyablement bien dessinée. Il vit un bras se lever. Le suivit des yeux. Le biceps se contracta, petit renflement, et la main s'agrippa à la nuque de l'homme qui retenait ce corps magnifique contre lui. Un immense sentiment de jalousie s'empara d'Aiolia qui sentit une chaleur brûlante et aveuglante lui monter à la tête. Le jeune homme – car c'en était un – avait levé le visage vers le plafond et paraissait incroyablement bien. Les lumières aux couleurs agressives tombaient sur son visage au nez taquin et aux lèvres rose. Une petite langue pâle s'extirpa de la bouche, caressa la lèvre inférieure avant que les dents ne les capturent. Il se mordait la lèvre. Il avait l'air extatique. Et ce corps, qu'Aiolia recommença à détailler sans vergogne, caché par un jean noir près du corps et un tee-shirt bleu ciel un peu lâche, paraissait si fragile et en même temps si fort. Les muscles timides se dessinaient avec grâce et se mariaient parfaitement aux courbes qui, elles, n'hésitaient pas à se montrer. Comme celle qui, juste là, marquait les hanches. Et cette peau pâle qu'il avait envie de mordre et de faire rougir !

C'était un corps masculin, indéniablement, de jeune homme, mais Aiolia s'en fichait. Pourtant, avant cet instant, ce genre de chose l'aurait révolté. Dégoûté. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas ce soir. L'alcool l'avait désinhibé, il ne pensait plus. Il ressentait simplement. Et ce corps lui faisait ressentir tellement de chose : attirance, passion, chaleur, force, délicatesse. Il avait envie de l'attraper, de le tenir contre lui et de serrer, serrer si fort, serrer jusqu'à le briser.

Les codes et les barrières sexuelles qu'on lui avait inculqués s'annulaient, tombaient. Homme ou femme peu lui importait. Du moment que ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait.

Le souffle court, les mains tremblantes et la tête bourdonnante, Aiolia ne quittait pas ce corps incroyable des yeux. Le jeune homme baissa brusquement la tête, les paupières toujours closes, et ses fins cheveux glissèrent sur ses épaules, dévoilant sa nuque blanche. Il ouvrit les yeux, redressa la tête, la tourna sur le côté, et le regarda.

Les bijoux émeraude étaient là, de retour, et ils venaient de capturer son regard. Aiolia sentit le frisson délicieux et douloureux parcourir de nouveau sa colonne vertébrale depuis sa nuque brûlante et son érection se rappela douloureusement à lui. Envolée toute pensée raisonnable, toute hésitation. Il se leva d'un bond, la tête dans le coton, tremblant de tous ses membres, et traversa la piste en deux ou trois enjambées. Pendant ce temps, le garçon, le lutin taquin, le regarda approcher en souriant. Il l'invitait, ne le repoussait pas, mais continuait de danser et de se frotter à l'homme qui le tenait.

Aiolia s'interposa brusquement, l'attrapa avec toute la force dont il était capable et le tira à lui. Lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches fines et qu'il sentit les muscles rouler et se tendre sous la peau délicate, il grogna de satisfaction. Cette force douce le rendait totalement fou. L'autre homme laissa sa proie lui échapper et braqua sur Aiolia un regard énervé, en colère de s'être fait dépouillé. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais se figea. Aiolia lui envoya un regard noir, ce qu'il avait de plus méchant en réserve ; un regard qui disait clairement :

- Regarde-toi p'tit jap' de merde, je fais deux têtes de plus que toi, j'suis trois fois plus large d'épaules, qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire ? Tu t'interposes et je te broie la tête.

Manifestement, le message sembla passer car l'homme n'insista pas et se hâta de disparaître.

Aiolia s'abandonna. Totalement. Jamais il ne s'était à ce point abandonné à quelqu'un. Il laissa le garçon mener la danse, le laissa danser et se frotter à lui comme il l'entendait – il lui aurait demandé de se mettre à genoux et de le vénérer qu'il l'aurait fait. Aiolia se laissa emporter et dansa lui aussi, langoureusement, se frottant à ce corps qu'il retenait contre lui. Il avait plaqué le dos fin contre son torse large et son sexe en érection, qu'il ne tentait même plus de cacher, taquinait les fesses de son partenaire. Ses intentions étaient claires.

Pendant ce temps, ses mains semblaient avoir une volonté propre, elles parcouraient le corps délicat et fort sans vergogne : les hanches d'abord, le ventre où elles s'attardèrent, puis le torse où elles jouèrent un instant avec les tétons durs, avant de redescendre vers le ventre et plus bas sur les cuisses, appréciant la douce texture de la peau. Elles changèrent de direction, s'attardèrent sur les fesses rebondies, le creux des reins, puis remontèrent vers la nuque qu'elles attrapèrent. Ensuite le cou. Elles se refermèrent sur la gorge. Serrèrent légèrement. Un gémissement vibra dans la gorge du garçon, un gémissement de plaisir, de soumission, qui fit grogner Aiolia. Il ferma les yeux, enfoui son visage dans les cheveux fins de son partenaire, qu'il tenait toujours par le cou, puis descendit vers l'épaule et respira l'odeur de sueur et de menthe qui s'en dégageait. Il ouvrit la bouche, lécha d'abord la peau puis mordit avec fureur. Son sexe sursauta dans son pantalon et il donna un coup de rein, l'enfonçant entre les cuisses du garçon qui poussa un autre gémissement consenti.

Sa tête lui tournait. Il ne le connaissait pas, ne connaissait que ces yeux à la couleur fantastique, ce corps à l'aspect magnifique. C'était un parfait inconnu.

Il s'en fichait.

...

Shun vibrait. Il vibrait si fort que son corps lui faisait mal, que ses muscles tremblaient. L'homme derrière lui, qu'il avait regardé approcher sans trop y croire, avait une puissance phénoménale. Il sentait ces mains impérieuses le parcourir et n'osait pas les arrêter. N'en avait de toute façon pas envie.

Il pensait que seul Hyôga était capable de le faire vibrer aussi intensément, n'aurait imaginé qu'un parfait inconnu puisse lui faire autant d'effet, voire même plus. Cet homme, il ne savait pas qui c'était, ne le connaissait pas mais adorait la rugosité de ses mains impétueuses, la force de ses bras larges et la chaleur de son corps puissant. C'était un parfait inconnu.

Il s'en fichait.

...

Aiolia poussa un grognement mais laissa le garçon le plaquer contre le mur. Il sourit, appréciant la fougue de son compagnon, et le laissa l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La langue taquine et fraîche s'engouffra dans sa bouche et il la goûta, l'apprécia et la suça avec délice. Tout contre lui, le garçon gémit de contentement et commença à caresser le corps d'Aiolia de ses mains fébriles. Elles ouvrirent la boucle de la ceinture, puis la braguette du pantalon et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Dans un sursaut, Aiolia poussa un gémissement rauque et emprisonna de sa main droite la nuque du garçon qui sourit contre ses lèvres. Il sentit la main chaude et taquine de son compagnon attraper son sexe dressé pour le masturber ; aussitôt, un frisson brûlant et violent le parcouru des pieds à la tête et il gémit de nouveau.

Il laissa le garçon le caresser quelques instants puis, n'écoutant que sa pulsion, resserra sa prise autour de la nuque fine et le força à s'agenouiller.

...

Shun sentit un frisson d'appréhension faire trembler ses jambes lorsque la force de l'homme l'obligea à tomber à genoux. Un instant, il pensa refuser, se redresser et partir. Disparaître dans la foule ne serait pas bien compliqué. Mais un nouveau frisson le parcouru. Mis à part Hyôga, il n'avait jamais connu d'autres hommes et, bien qu'il ait peur, il était aussi très excité.

Alors il balança tout aux orties et fit à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de faire à Hyôga.

* * *

Coucou mes petits esquimaux !

Ouais, finalement je ne me suis pas absentées aussi longtemps que ce que je croyais ... je ne peux pas me passer de vous je crois =) A la base je voulais revenir avec un OS et puis je me suis emporté et ça s'est transformé en two-shots ^^ vous me connaissez, j'aime pas faire les choses à moitié (je vais le classer quand même dans les OS)

La deuxième et dernière partie de ce petit texte viendra dans le mois, je ne sais pas trop quand, faut que je le termine d'abord =)

Bisous, et merci à celles et ceux qui sont encore là =)


	2. 2

**2**

_Quatre jours plus tard, Nanatsutake, archipel de Gotô …_

Dans un grognement, Aiolia s'étira de tout son long puis laissa ses bras retomber dans le lit et poussa un soupir satisfait.

Milo lui avait fait découvrir les joies de la vie à Tokyo, cette ville qui semblait prise de folie à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, et ce durant trois jours. Ils avaient parcouru les rues les plus fréquentées et animées, s'étaient perdus dans des ruelles plus étroites et plus sombres mais, peu importe le lieu, l'instant et les circonstances, Aiolia avait adoré. Découvrir tout ça l'avait aidé à oublier Marine et Aioros, du moins pour quelques instants.

Le souci, et ça il ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir, c'est qu'il n'avait pas du tout réussi à se sortir ce garçon de la tête. Sa soirée au _Sanctuaire_ datait maintenant de quatre jours, mais ce gamin d'à peine vingt ans – d'ailleurs il doutât même qu'il soit majeur – ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit. Il n'était resté avec lui que quelques heures et avait disparu tout juste après lui avoir taillé la meilleure pipe de sa vie pour ne plus reparaître. Aiolia, perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, avait bien tenté de lui remettre la main dessus mais sans succès. Puis le reste de sa soirée lui avait totalement échappé ; il était bien trop saoul pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit d'autres, mis à part ce garçon aux yeux trop brillants et au corps trop parfait. Milo avait fini par le tirer hors de la boîte pour l'emmener dans l'hôtel de luxe où lui et Camus vivaient lorsqu'ils séjournaient à Tokyo.

Et puis, Camus devant négocier un nouveau contrat avec des financiers d'un groupe de restauration chinoise, Aiolia avait suivi le couple à Nanatsutake. La veille, lui et Milo s'étaient rendus sur la plage privée appartenant à l'immense maison isolée avec quelques bières le temps que Camus négocie, puis ils étaient rentrés tard complètement torchés, chantant à tue-tête.

Voilà pourquoi Aiolia avait la gueule de bois. Quatre jours qu'il était au Japon, ne lui en restait plus que trois, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de partir. C'était une vie de débauche et d'insouciance mais Aiolia refusait que ça se termine aussi vite ; dommage que l'argent qu'il avait sorti du compte commun qu'il avait avec Marine ne lui avait pas permis de rallonger son séjour ici. Son billet de retour était daté, et il lui était impossible de changer sans cracher beaucoup d'argent et cet argent, il ne l'avait pas.

Un instant il fut tenté de demander une avance à Milo mais il avait la sensation que s'il commençait à dépendre de son ami – ou à tout le moins, de l'argent du mari de son ami – il ne s'en déferait pas. Alors il oublia cette idée et roula dans son lit en tentant de retourner le sommeil, les tempes douloureusement martelées par un mal de tête à réveiller les morts.

Mais une bonne odeur de pain tout juste sorti du four et de madeleine chaude réveilla son estomac. Après tout, la veille, il ne s'était nourri que de bière et n'avait rien mangé de consistant, alors il ne lui en fallu pas davantage pour se sortir du lit.

Dans la cuisine, Camus le gratifia d'un sourire amusé et lui désigna les mets qui trônaient royalement sur la table rectangulaire.

- Sers-toi, se contenta de lui dire le maître de maison, c'est tout chaud.

Aiolia sourit en guise de bonjour et de remerciement, s'attabla, s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour tenter de se réveiller et attrapa un croissant au beurre tout juste tiède.

- T'abats plus de travail en une journée que tous ceux que je connais, déclara-t-il en mordant généreusement dans la viennoiserie, et tu trouves encore le temps de faire la cuisine.

- Je ne serais pas restaurateur si je n'aimais pas cuisiner, lui répondit simplement Camus en dosant sa farine d'un air concentré.

- Oui c'est sûr. Mais où tu trouves ton énergie ?

- Dans ma passion.

- Mmh …

Court silence. Aiolia termina son croissant d'un air distrait et avisa la cafetière de l'autre côté de la pièce. Seulement, il était trop fainéant pour se lever, aussi attrapa-t-il un morceau de brioche fait-maison parfumée au miel.

- Et toi, quelle est ta passion Aiolia ? demanda finalement Camus en cassant un œuf sur son tas de farine.

- Ma passion ? rétorqua Aiolia en arquant un sourcil, surpris.

- Oui. J'ai une passion, Milo en a une. Mais toi ?

- Milo ? Une passion ?

Camus se retourna finalement, abandonnant son plan de travail, et darda sur son invité un regard profond et mystérieux, du genre qui le faisait se sentir tout petit.

- Il ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

- Me parler de quoi ? demanda aussitôt Aiolia, à la fois surpris et blessé.

Que Milo ne lui ai rien dis le vexait, bien qu'il ne sache pas trop pourquoi. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

- Il a dû avoir peur que tu te moques de lui, reprit Camus après un instant de réflexion.

- Qui, moi ? renchérit Aiolia dans un grand sourire. C'est pourtant pas mon genre.

Camus rigola légèrement, détendu. Il ne portait qu'un jogging large, un marcel très près du corps et un tablier de cuisine. Ses cheveux en désordre avaient été attachés lâchement dans son dos. Le maître de maison, d'ordinaire si impeccablement vêtu, était aujourd'hui décontracté et à l'aise. Aiolia terminait tout juste son morceau de brioche lorsque Camus lâcha brutalement :

- Milo peint.

Aiolia, que la surprise prit de court, se mit à s'étouffer et toussa, avant de se redresser.

- Milo quoi ?

- Il peint, répéta Camus dans un sourire en coin, et très bien d'ailleurs. Ses toiles se vendent facilement aux Etats-Unis, il s'est fait une petite renommée en Californie mais je dois avouer qu'ici, au Japon, c'est plus dur pour lui. Les japonais ne sont pas vraiment fans de l'art abstrait.

Aiolia resta muet d'étonnement. Milo, qui faisait de la peinture ? Soit il était tombé dans un univers parallèle, soit quelque chose lui avait échappé. Ou encore, peut-être qu'il était resté bien plus longtemps qu'il le croyait dans sa petite vie athénienne confortable, loin de son ami.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Milo choisit cet instant pour surgir dans la cuisine. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama, il se gratta le torse et renifla d'un air appréciateur avant de faire claquer sa langue et de déclarer :

- Mon Seigneur a encore utilisé ses dons pour ravir nos pauvres estomacs ?

- T'as rien mangé hier, faut bien que je te nourrisse, lui répliqua Camus en acceptant une étreinte matinale pleine de douceur.

Aiolia qui, par nature, aimait charrier son meilleur ami, n'attendit pas que le couple ait fini de s'embrasser pour lancer à brûle-pourpoint :

- Alors Picasso, enfin debout ?

Milo fit volte-face, livide, la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Aiolia éclata de rire sans vergogne.

- Tu lui as dit ?! lança Milo à son mari qui haussa les épaules l'air de rien. Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ?!

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Camus en toute innocence.

- Qu'est-ce que ! Bah ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas !

- Tu me montreras tes œuvres quand même, Dali ? lui demanda Aiolia en riant toujours.

Camus, qui assistait à l'échange, se crispa. Il connaissait cette expression douloureuse sur le visage de son compagnon et savait qu'il était en colère et pouvait devenir agressif pour se protéger. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Milo pour tenter de le calmer mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

- Toi ta gueule ! s'écria Milo en pointant sur Aiolia un index meurtrier. Tu peux toujours te gratter pour que je te montre quoi que ce soit !

- Alors là tu me vexes ! répliqua son ami en souriant toujours. Je savais que c'était facilement froissable la fierté des artistes, mais pas à ce point.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, tu te foutras de ma gueule je le sais, je te connais. T'as autant la fibre artistique d'un cochon dans sa bouse !

Aiolia sentit lui aussi que quelque chose dans l'attitude et les propos de Milo avaient changé. Instinctivement, il se braqua lui aussi et se défendit :

- Oh ! C'est pas moi qui me prends pour Le Caravage simplement parce que j'ai vendu deux ou trois croûtes à des idiots de californiens qui se prennent pour des experts !

- Bah non, t'es au-dessus de ça toi ! répliqua Milo d'un ton acerbe. Tu préfères laisser ton frère te piquer ta meuf et venir ensuite pleurer chez moi comme un minable !

Silence. Aiolia serra la mâchoire et les poings, sans quitter Milo des yeux ; ce dernier ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement face aux paroles qui avaient passé ses lèvres ; Camus ferma les yeux et baissa la tête d'un air désolé, une main apaisante toujours posée sur le bras de son mari.

Soudain, Aiolia se leva de sa chaise, tout le corps crispé, et déclara brusquement :

- Je vais faire un tour.

Milo poussa un soupir énervé.

- Arrête ! lança-t-il dans une grimace. Tu te vexes comme un pou pour rien !

Mais Aiolia sortit de la cuisine sans plus dire un mot. Ses pas s'estompèrent dans le couloir. Milo poussa un nouveau soupir et se frotta les paupières.

- Bien joué, lui dit Camus.

- C'est de ta faute je te ferais remarqué ! lui répliqua son compagnon. Si tu ne lui avais pas dit …

Le regard de Camus, à la fois désolé et sérieux, fit taire Milo qui fronça les sourcils, prit le temps de réfléchir, et hasarda :

- Tu l'as fait exprès ?

- Oui, acquiesça Camus avant de se hâter de s'expliquer : c'était vraiment sympa de ta part de tenter de le divertir comme ça, mais ce gars à trente ans bientôt ! Il faudrait peut-être qu'il se rende compte qu'il est adulte et qu'il prenne sa vie en main.

- Camus … ce genre de discours a marché à la perfection avec moi mais Aiolia c'est une autre paire de manche. Il ne sait rien faire de ces dix doigts et il est fier et têtu comme une mule. La seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est de vivre sa petite vie tranquille avec un boulot chiant comme la mort, draguer et baiser une fille différente chaque soir. C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché avec sa régulière. Tu ne le connais pas, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

- Désolé. Mais le voir aussi paumé et amorphe moi, ça m'énerve !

- Oui je sais. Mais t'arriveras pas à le changer. Il est comme ça. C'est un vieux singe, on ne peut plus lui apprendre à faire la grimace.

Camus eut un sourire désolé et se retourna pour reprendre la préparation de sa pâte à pain. Derrière lui, triste et énervé à la fois, Milo l'enlaça et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- L'ennui c'est que si toi t'arrives pas à l'aider, reprit-il tout contre sa nuque, personne ne le pourra.

...

_Dans la soirée, au bar Le Phénix …_

Shun réprima un bâillement tout au bout de la salle et passa rapidement un torchon propre sur la table ronde qu'un jeune couple venait de quitter. C'était samedi, quatre jours après que Shiryu ait réussi à le convaincre de retourner à Tokyo pour un passage éclair au _Sanctuaire_, et le bar était plein. Les clients étaient des habitués de l'île, tous très sympathique ; Shun connaissait leurs prénoms, leur souriait gentiment et partageait quelques potins avec eux. Ici, à Nanatsutake, tout le monde se connaissait.

Sa petite escapade à la capitale lui avait été bénéfique. Du moins pour une soirée, une nuit et une partie de la journée du lendemain. Durant ce bref laps de temps, il avait réussi à oublier Hyôga, perturbé par ce qu'il avait osé faire à cet inconnu dans les toilettes de la boîte.

Lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits, agenouillé sur le carrelage mouillé à l'intérieur d'une cabine, c'était un peu trop tard : l'homme venait de jouir dans sa bouche et il se souvenait encore exactement du goût que ça avait eu, de même qu'il se rappelait la puissance de la main qui emprisonnait sa nuque. Néanmoins, profitant du fait que l'homme était grisé par l'orgasme, Shun s'était empressé de fuir. Il était sorti des toilettes, rouge de honte, fortement alcoolisé, avait attrapé Shiryu au passage qui dégustait un cocktail et l'avait tiré dehors sans lui fournir d'autre explication qu'un fort mal au cœur. Evidemment, il ne lui avait rien dit et n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Depuis, il s'efforçait d'oublier cet homme qui l'avait fait vibrer au point de lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Il l'avait tout de même sucé, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Le point positif c'est que cet homme lui avait fait tellement d'effet qu'à côté de lui, les souvenirs qu'il avait de Hyôga étaient insignifiants. Et puis, la veille, Shun s'était rendu compte que depuis cette aventure, dès qu'il repensait à son ex, son cœur n'était plus aussi serré qu'avant. Le chagrin semblait avoir mystérieusement disparu. Seulement voilà : cet homme refusait de quitter ses souvenirs et chaque fois qu'il repensait à lui, il se mettait à trembler comme une feuille et en avait même eu une forte érection la nuit dernière ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit, la clochette teinta et Shun entendit la voix de Shiryu accueillir leur nouveau client. De nouveau le garçon bâilla, puis sortit un crayon et un calepin de sa poche de poitrine lorsqu'il entendit une chaise derrière lui racler le sol. Il se dirigea vers la table à présent occupée tout en s'efforçant d'arracher une page barbouillée de son écriture fine de son calepin récalcitrant et, tout en s'arrêtant près de la table, demanda :

- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Il déchira finalement la page d'une torsion du poignet, la chiffonna, l'enfoui dans sa poche puis, réalisant que le client n'avait pas répondu, lui accorda enfin un regard.

Un instant, son esprit totalement bloqué peina à reconnaître ce visage. Les yeux bleus clairs lui disaient indéniablement quelque chose, tout comme la masse de cheveux cuivrés, mais ce fut le sourire et la main que l'homme porta à ses lèvres qui l'aida à se rappeler. Il ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et lâcha son calepin et son crayon. C'était lui. L'homme à qui il avait taillé une pipe monumentale quatre jours auparavant dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit. Et manifestement, l'homme l'avait reconnu puisqu'il tentait maladroitement de cacher son sourire à l'aide de sa main, faisant mine de se ronger l'ongle du majeur tout en le fixant intensément.

Shun, rouge de honte, n'avait qu'une envie : se soustraire à ce regard intense. Il avisa son calepin tombé à ses pieds, puis le crayon qui avait roulé, évidemment, sous la table, et se baissa pour les ramasser. L'ironie de la situation, lorsqu'il plongea la tête sous la table, lui apparut clairement et il sentit la chaleur se faire encore plus intense dans ses joues, avant de descendre brutalement jusqu'à ses hanches et il se dépêcha de se redresser. Comme de juste, ça n'avait évidemment pas échappé non plus à l'homme en face de lui qui arqua un sourcil, amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? redemanda Shun d'une voix tremblante.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître des milliers de kilomètres sous terre, qu'on ne retrouve pas son corps avant des centaines d'années. Et lorsqu'il expliquerait la situation à Shiryu, il ne doutait pas que son ami se ferait une joie de creuser sa tombe lui-même.

L'homme sembla voir sa gêne car il répondit enfin, d'une voix parfaitement égale :

- Un capuccino s'il vous plait.

Shun était sur le point de le remercier de le libérer de sa honte, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer sans rien noter sur son petit calepin et fit volte-face pour s'enfuir.

Shiryu, resté au bar, rangeait sagement des verres parfaitement nettoyés sur une étagère derrière lui lorsque Shun l'attrapa vigoureusement par le bras et le tira de toutes ses forces vers la réserve. Shiryu, qui tenait encore trois verres empilés les uns sur les autres, en rattrapa un qui manqua tomber avec une dextérité digne d'un jongleur.

- Bien rattrapé ! commenta Shun dans un rire.

- C'est pas drôle ! s'écria son ami en rempilant les verres et en les tenant contre lui. Si j'en casse encore un ton frère me taille un scalp ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

- Tu vois le type à la table huit ?

Dans un froncement de sourcil, Shiryu osa un coup d'œil discret hors de la réserve puis roucoula d'un air appréciateur.

- Bel européen sexy ! déclara-t-il dans un sourire. Italien je parie. Ou espagnol.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé son pédigrée ! s'écria Shun, indigné.

- Bah quoi ? Il t'a mis la main aux fesses ? Il t'a dragué ? Ce serait pas la première fois.

- Non c'est pas ça … il était en boîte avec nous et … je l'ai sucé.

- Quoi ?!

Shiryu en laissa échapper un verre qui se brisa sur le sol dans un bruit incroyablement fort.

- Merde ! grogna-t-il. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je sais pas, gémit Shun, j'étais complètement torché je crois … enfin j'espère.

- J'espère aussi ! C'est pas vrai … je t'emmène en boîte pour que tu te détendes mais je ne t'avais pas demandé de t'agenouiller et d'ouvrir la bouche devant tout le monde !

- Nan mais je l'ai fait qu'à lui.

- Encore heureux !

- Je peux savoir ce que vous branlez ?! lança Ikki en apparaissant brusquement dans la réserve. La salle est pleine de clients !

Il avisa le verre cassé et soupira.

- Bon qui a fait ça encore ? demanda-t-il à la fois énervé et désabusé.

- C'est Shun, répondit immédiatement Shiryu.

- Nan ! contra ce dernier avec énergie.

- Bon je m'en fous, reprit son grand frère avec résignation, retournez bosser.

- Je ne veux pas retourner en salle ! Je peux rester au comptoir ?

Ikki garda le silence quelques secondes. Ses yeux gris-bleus firent la navette entre son petit frère et son ex petit copain, puis il eut un geste dédaigneux et grogna :

- Je m'en fiche du moment que vous vous bougez le cul.

Et il s'en fut. Shiryu poussa un soupir et donna un petit coup de pied dans les débris de verre.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles l'éviter, lança-t-il avec sérieux, mais prends tes responsabilités. T'as fait un truc culotté, le regrettes pas.

- C'est pas que je regrette, répliqua Shun en rougissant, quoi que … 'fin tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il se retrouve ici alors qu'on s'est bécoté à Tokyo ?

- Comment ça ?

- Y'a rien qui te chiffonnes ?

- Mmh … nan.

- Il m'a suivi !

- …

- Fais pas cette tête-là tu m'énerves.

- Il t'a suivi ?

- Bah ça me parait évident.

- Moi ce qui me parait évident c'est que tu passes trop de temps devant la télé ! Faut arrêter la parano !

- Shiryu ! S'il te plait !

Le jeune homme soupira puis fronça les sourcils. Face à lui, Shun le fixait intensément dans les yeux, suppliant. De nouveau il soupira, puis dit :

- D'accord je prends la salle. Mais je reste au comptoir toute la semaine prochaine !

- Super ! s'écria Shun, ravis. Merci ! Ah et au fait je persiste à dire que tu n'as qu'un seul geste à faire pour mettre mon frère à tes pieds.

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries et files-moi ton calepin et ton crayon.

...

Encore une fois, Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle mais le garçon semblait s'être volatilisé, tout comme lors de leur rencontre au _Sanctuaire_.

Lorsqu'il avait croisé ces yeux d'émeraude scintillant, il en avait perdu la voix. Comment imaginer qu'il le retrouverait aussi facilement à des centaines de kilomètres de Tokyo ? Il avait encore du mal à y croire.

Après sa petite dispute avec Milo, Aiolia avait choisi de sortir marcher afin de s'aérer l'esprit. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait arpenté l'île en long en large et en travers et les heures avaient passé. Il était resté sur une plage environ deux ou trois heures à réfléchir, repensant aux paroles de son meilleur ami, avant de finalement décider de rentrer. Et puis, sur son chemin, il avait vu ce bar-restaurant à l'air chaleureux, et y était entré. Et voilà où le menait ses pas : vers ce garçon.

Evidemment, au début, les paroles de Milo l'avaient blessé et énervés – d'autant que c'était Milo qui avait émis l'idée qu'il le rejoigne au Japon – mais après y avoir pensé, il était bien forcé d'admettre que son ami avait raison. Qu'avait-il fait de sa vie, finalement ? Aussi incongru que cela paraisse, Milo avec trouvé sa voix ; pas celle qu'il aurait cru, mais manifestement cela lui réussissait. Et lui ? Qu'était-il capable de faire mis à part regarder sa vie courir et tenter maladroitement de la rattraper ?

Une ombre le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il jouait avec la serviette en papier sur sa petite table ronde et une main aux longs doigts fins entra dans son champ de vision pour déposer devant lui une tasse de café fumante. Aiolia releva les yeux, le cœur battant brutalement la chamade, mais se figea lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas le serveur. Un visage fin, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu-vert étonnant, l'homme lui sourit.

- Un capuccino pour vous, lui dit-il d'une voix étonnamment grave, c'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait ?

- Euh, hésita Aiolia en balayant rapidement la salle du regard, oui. Je vous remercie.

- Je vous en prie.

L'homme sortit, avec une dextérité étonnante, un torchon de la poche de son pantalon et fit mine de nettoyer sa table déjà propre. Il lui dit alors, dans un murmure :

- Il est timide mais vous feriez bien d'insister.

- Pardon ? répliqua Aiolia, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Si ça vous intéresse, le café et la bière coûtent moins chers au comptoir.

Aiolia cligna des paupières, indécis, puis adressa à l'homme un grand sourire ravis.

...

Shun poussa un soupir et referma la porte du petit placard d'où il venait de sortir une nouvelle bouteille de liqueur. Les habitants de Nanatsutake étaient principalement âgés de plus de soixante ans et pourtant ils descendaient l'alcool à une vitesse et avec une facilité étonnante. Et après qu'on ne vienne pas lui répéter que l'alcool était un problème de jeune. Il attrapa un verre avec dans l'idée de ranger un peu le bazar qui régnait sur le comptoir.

Derrière lui, il entendit quelqu'un s'installer sur un tabouret et pianoter sur le bois du bar, puis une voix qu'il pensa reconnaître lui dit :

- Je prendrais bien une bière, finalement.

- Oui bien sûr.

Il se retourna, un grand sourire sur le visage, puis lâcha totalement le verre lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme à qui il avait fait une petite gâterie quatre jours plus tôt, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Manifestement, il avait quitté sa table. Le verre heurta le sol et, évidemment, se brisa. Shun eut un sursaut et siffla entre ses dents alors que, en face de lui, une grimace désolée transformait le sourire de son vis-à-vis.

Ikki surgit comme un diable hors de sa boîte et aboya :

- Mais c'est pas vrai vous avez deux mains gauche tous les deux aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Désolé, supplia Shun dans un soupir.

- C'est ma faute ! s'interposa l'homme au comptoir. C'est moi.

Ikki lui adressa un regard noir, sembla se dérider un peu, puis grommela :

- Ouais … ça vous coûtera une bière.

Puis il s'en fut.

- Ikki ! s'écria son petit frère, indigné, avant de faire face à l'homme pour lui dire : j'suis désolé. Je ne vous la ferais pas payer.

- Non pas de problème, sourit son interlocuteur.

Shiryu passa derrière l'homme au même moment et adressa à son collègue et ami un clin d'œil complice. Shun lui fit les gros yeux puis reporta son attention sur son client, sourit et dit :

- Une bière c'est ça ? Je vous fais ça tout de suite.

L'homme acquiesça et attendit. Shun manipula l'appareil et réalisa alors que ses mains tremblaient. Il remplit le verre à ras bord puis le déposa sur le comptoir et il vit que, manifestement, l'homme avait remarqué ses mains tremblantes.

Shun craqua. De toute façon, il se souvenait tous les deux de ce qu'il s'était passé, étaient tous deux des adultes consentant et il était inutile, de son point de vu, de continuer à se torturer plus longtemps.

- Vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est gênant, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir résigné.

L'homme éclata de rire et lui adressa un regard pétillant. Son sourire lumineux éclaira son visage et le cœur de Shun rata un battement. Il réalisa alors que son vis-à-vis était, comme l'avait fait remarquer Shiryu un peu plus tôt, diablement sexy.

- Si j'imagine très bien, concéda-t-il en fixant le garçon avec beaucoup d'intensité, ça m'arrive souvent.

Shun écarquilla les yeux, hésitant entre rire et se vexer, mais l'homme qui lui faisait face eut un rire gêné et crut bon de s'expliquer :

- Oui enfin pas pour ce genre de chose.

Shun choisit de rire. Malgré la belle assurance dont il faisait preuve, son interlocuteur semblait finalement tout aussi gêné que lui.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit doucement et une jeune femme entra. Immédiatement, Shun se déplaça derrière le comptoir pour l'accueillir.

- Saori ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Je ne m'attendais plus à te voir, tu devais venir en début d'après-midi.

- Oui je sais Shun et je suis désolé, renchérit Saori en lui souriant, l'air très épuisée. Mais tu sais, avec les enfants on ne peut rien prévoir.

- Tiens, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé.

Shun plongea sous le comptoir sous le regard attentif de l'homme qui avait suivi l'échange et remonta à la surface avec, dans les bras, un cageot remplis de fruits et de légumes.

- Voilà.

- Je te remercie, sourit la jeune femme en prenant le relais, les enfants seront ravis de planter quelques graines demain quand on aura tout épépiné.

- Je pourrais venir ? J'adore jardiner.

- Shun, tu sais bien que tu n'as besoin d'aucune excuse pour venir passer du temps avec nous. Allez j'y vais, j'ai laissé Miho toute seule.

- Ok alors à demain !

- Oui à demain !

Et la jeune femme s'en fut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

- Alors, reprit l'homme après avoir bu une gorgée de bière, tu t'appels Shun.

Le garçon frotta ses mains sur son petit tablier noir, un sourire timide redessinant ses lèvres fines. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa langue passa sur sa lèvre inférieure et il regarda tout autour de lui. Les clients se trouvaient tous à des tables, discutant dans un joyeux brouhaha ; plus un seul se trouvait au comptoir, le laissant seul avec l'homme, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt ils étaient incroyablement nombreux. Evidemment.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il finalement sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

- Le diminutif de Shunsuke je suppose, continua l'homme d'une voix grave et terriblement séduisante.

Shun se gratta derrière l'oreille, gêné, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Son cœur était totalement affolé et son corps, sous le regard insistant de l'homme, se remit à vibrer. Le garçon trembla mais sembla retrouver un peu d'aplomb lorsqu'il dit :

- C'est ça. Vous avez l'air à l'aise en japonais.

- Je me débrouille. Pourquoi tu ne me tutoies pas ?

- Parce que moi je ne connais pas votre nom.

L'homme sourit. Brusquement, les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient fait au _Sanctuaire_ revinrent à Shun qui se sentit aussi excité que si ça c'était produit la veille, avant qu'une nouvelle vague de honte ne colore davantage ses joues déjà bien rouge. Il s'était agenouillé face à cet homme pour le sucer, il y avait de quoi se sentir gêner !

- Aiolia, se présenta l'homme.

- Oh ! C'est …

Le dénommé Aiolia arqua un sourcil, dans l'expectative, mais le sourire séduisant n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres. Shun baissa les yeux, se mordit la lèvre, regarda de nouveau son interlocuteur puis dit :

- Ça … ça roule sur la langue. Comme un loukoum.

Aiolia ouvrit la bouche de stupeur mais ne dit rien, avant de pouffer de rire. A voir la lueur dans ses yeux, il était conquis.

- Désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Shun, des fois je pars très loin.

- C'est pas grave, j'aime bien voyager.

- Aiolia c'est … italien non ?

Immédiatement, Aiolia se renfrogna et répliqua dans un grognement mécontent :

- Nan, c'est grec. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un rital franchement ?!

Amusé face à la colère de son nouvel ami, Shun ne put se retenir de rire.

- Non pas vraiment, pas avec ces yeux là.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Shun aurait aimé qu'ils ne se détachent jamais l'un de l'autre ; il aurait aimé, aussi, avoir le courage de sauter par-dessus ce comptoir et embrasser cet homme dont il ne connaissait désormais que le nom ; l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le menotter à lui et, si ça le persuadait de rester, pourquoi pas lui en tailler une autre.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la salle, un bruit de verre brisé attira le regard de tous les clients qui se mirent à rire. Aussitôt, la voix d'Ikki surgit de nulle part et s'écria :

- Mais c'est pas vrai vous le faites exprès !

Aiolia et Shun se regardèrent, puis rirent ensembles.

...

Shun salua Shiryu qui leur sourit, puis se tourna vers Aiolia. L'homme, adossé au mur, lui lança un regard brillant dans l'obscurité.

- Bonne soirée, déclara Shiryu dans son dos, et te presses pas pour demain matin, on n'ouvre pas.

- Oui oui, répondit Shun, gêné. A lundi.

Il était minuit passé, le bar venait de fermer. Aujourd'hui avaient eu lieu les obsèques de Madame Yukimura et le Phénix avait assuré l'approvisionnement en nourriture et en boisson pour tout le village ; avec le bénéfice, Ikki avait décrété que la journée du lendemain serait un jour de repos pour tout le monde. Shun était ravi, il allait pouvoir profiter de son dimanche et faire la grasse matinée. Néanmoins, dans l'immédiat, un autre problème se présentait.

Le garçon s'arrêta en face d'Aiolia et passa une main dans ses cheveux, oubliant momentanément qu'ils les nouaient toujours pour le travail. Sans s'en apercevoir, il se les ébouriffa davantage. Un sourire un peu lubrique étira les lèvres d'Aiolia qui, durant cette soirée où ils passèrent leur temps à discuter et à rire, avait bu quelques bières qui semblaient l'avoir complètement désinhibé.

- La colline est un peu loin, lança Shun, ça va aller pour rentrer ?

Evidemment, alors qu'ils faisaient connaissance, Aiolia avait dû lui avouer qu'il était ici en vacance chez un couple d'amis qui vivaient dans l'immense maison à la sortie du village, cachée derrière une immense palissade. Ici, les habitants la surnommaient la Maison Française car ils savaient tous que les propriétaires étaient forcément très riches. Elle se trouvait un peu à l'écart du village, tout au sommet d'une colline un peu raide.

- Je pense que oui, répondit Aiolia en se détachant du mur.

Il leva la tête vers la voûte du ciel nocturne et Shun prit le temps d'admirer son profil. La lune était si ronde et si lumineuse cette nuit qu'ils y voyaient comme en plein jour. Avant de le rencontrer, Shun ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux étrangers, et surtout pas aux européens qu'il trouvait trop frimeurs et frivoles ; mais il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'Aiolia l'impressionnait par sa force tranquille, son regard clair et pénétrant et son sourire diablement séducteur. Il se sentait, depuis plusieurs heures, comme sur un petit nuage. Il avait chaud, trouvait ça agréable ; c'était comme si son cerveau avait décidé de prendre un bain d'alcool. Aiolia le grisait, et il avait envie de lui sauter dessus, là, au beau milieu de la rue déserte, et lui demandé de le baiser tout de suite.

Le garçon ferma les paupières et s'exhorta au calme. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dans la nuit, une cigale solitaire chanta.

- Pour tout t'avouer, reprit Aiolia à ses côtés, j'ai pas trop envie de retourner là-bas.

Shun rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Ses yeux bleus clairs brillaient intensément sous les rayons de la lune.

- Tu sais, reprit l'homme de sa voix grave et veloutée, ils sont en couple. Ça me gêne un peu de me retrouver avec eux.

- Oui je comprends, répondit Shun d'une petite voix.

La chaleur lui monta à la tête. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait en fait ? Hyôga ? Il était parti à l'autre bout du monde et devait très certainement, en ce moment-même, ne pas se gêner pour coucher avec quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi lui devait-il se sentir gêné ?

- Il n'y aurait pas un hôtel sympa ici ? demanda Aiolia en lui faisant face. Pas trop cher de préférence parce que j'ai pas …

Il se tut. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Shun, il vit que quelque chose avait changé. Alors il sourit ; le garçon se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et sourit à son tour.

...

Aiolia ne sut jamais comment il en arriva là. Il était tout simplement à l'extérieur du bar, en pleine nuit, avec Shun – qu'il trouvait de plus en plus sexy et adorable à la fois – à tenter de se contrôler pour ne pas violer le garçon sur place ; mais l'instant d'après il se retrouvait avec les jambes dudit garçon fermement nouées autour de la taille, sa langue dans sa bouche, à tâtonner dans le noir d'un couloir pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il avait seulement compris que, les yeux brillant d'excitation, Shun l'avait invité chez lui et sitôt passé le seuil de sa belle maison plein pied typiquement japonaise avec des portes coulissantes et des cloisons en papier de riz, qu'ils s'étaient respectivement sauté dessus comme des sauvages.

A présent, la tête d'Aiolia n'était plus qu'une fournaise noyée dans les brumes d'un plaisir qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir un jour pour un garçon. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, Shun détacha ses lèvres des siennes et en profita pour raffermir sa prise sur ses épaules. Il était complètement accroché à lui et ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un enfant mais son corps semblait dégager plus de chaleur que le sien. Aiolia, dans un grognement, captura de nouveau les lèvres de son amant et le plaqua sous aucune délicatesse contre une poutre.

Shun grogna à son tour, mais de douleur, cependant qu'un sourire ravi étirait sa bouche. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Aiolia sourit aussi. Le garçon parvint à lui faire comprendre par des gestes impatients de se diriger vers la pièce qu'il apercevait sur sa droite ; Aiolia, le portant toujours dans ses bras, obéit sans dire un mot – de toute façon, ses lèvres étaient trop soudées à celles de sa victime pour pouvoir bouger.

Sa main droite lâcha la jambe de Shun qui se cramponna plus fort à lui, collant leurs corps impatients l'un contre l'autre. Aiolia sentit son sexe pulser douloureusement, impatient, et il fit coulisser la porte. Une chambre carrée de cinq tatamis, avec un futon en son centre, les attendait silencieusement. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre mais les cloisons fermées laissaient passer les rayons de la lune, et Aiolia y voyait assez pour se diriger. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, arrachant un nouveau sourire à Shun, puis fit basculer le garçon sur le futon et se redressa, l'obligeant ainsi, à contrecœur, à se décrocher de lui. Le souffle court, Aiolia fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant sa musculature à son amant qui, même dans le noir, rougit brutalement.

La respiration de Shun se fit plus rapide, plus saccadée, alors qu'il contemplait le corps du grec qui venait de se dénuder au-dessus de lui. Il leva une main fébrile et vint caresser la peau dorée qui lui était offerte, arrachant un brusque frisson à Aiolia qui grogna et se pencha davantage sur lui. Mais le garçon l'arrêta d'une main impérieuse et se redressa sur un coude pour se déshabiller lui aussi. Brusquement très sage malgré son souffle affolé, Aiolia resta immobile, le regardant sagement pendant qu'il retirait sa chemise.

Le torse blanc du garçon, sculpté avec finesse et délicatesse, brilla dans la nuit nimbée des rayons de la lune. Aiolia déglutit. Avant ce soir il n'avait éprouvé du désir qu'envers les femmes avec, de préférence, des rondeurs bien prononcées. Alors pourquoi ? Fébrilement, il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement, se retrouvant nu ; Shun l'imita. Son corps fin aux courbes timides arracha un nouveau grognement à Aiolia qui s'empressa alors de prendre le garçon contre lui puis de s'allonger. Là, quand sa peau dorée entra en contact avec celle, nacrée, de son amant, il sut pourquoi. Une telle douceur pouvait-elle réellement existée ou n'était-il pas tout bonnement en train de rêver ?

Shun réceptionna Aiolia contre lui et ouvrit immédiatement les jambes pour emprisonner les hanches larges de son compagnon entre ses cuisses. Le poids d'Aiolia lui bloqua la réception et la chaleur que leurs deux corps dégageaient se mit à fusionner. L'air devint irrespirable, suffocant. Mais Shun adorait ça. Ce genre de passion, il ne l'avait jamais vécu avec Hyôga. Les frissons qu'Aiolia faisaient naître en lui provoquaient des tremblements violents et jouissifs dans chacun de ses membres. Un instant, le garçon se dit qu'il aurait pu mourir maintenant, peu lui importait.

Aiolia n'avait, évidemment, jamais couché avec un homme mais les récits de Milo l'avaient suffisamment documenté et il se surprit à prendre instinctivement la direction des opérations. Lorsque son sexe dur et brûlant s'enfonça dans le passage étroit et à peine ouvert de Shun, un brusque frisson le prit des pieds à la tête et il crut s'évanouir. Sous lui, le garçon s'accrocha à ses épaules, son cou et ses hanches avec beaucoup de force, lui coupant la respiration.

Un bref instant, Aiolia crut mal s'y prendre – Marine lui avait d'ailleurs déjà dis plusieurs fois qu'il était très égoïste durant leurs ébats et ne pensait qu'à son plaisir – mais, à entendre les cris d'extase que Shun se mit à pousser et les traces de morsure qu'il s'évertua à laisser sur ses épaules, Aiolia en déduisit qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

...

_Le lendemain …_

- Pourquoi t'as rigolé ?

- J'ai rigolé ?! Quand ça ?

- Quand je t'ai mis sur le dos.

- Mmh … j'ai adoré ça, à propos.

- C'est pas le sujet ! Réponds ! Pourquoi t'as rigolé ?!

Aiolia, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, lança un coup d'œil à Shun qui, allongé à ses côtés, s'était redressé sur ses coudes, le regard farouche. Ils étaient nus tous les deux, étalés sur le futon, couverts de sueurs et autres fluides corporels alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Pour ce qu'Aiolia en savait, il avait dû dormir une heure, deux à tout casser. Pourtant, il n'était pas épuisé, loin de là. Un peu fatigué, certes, mais il se sentait juste repus et satisfait, comme un gros chat qui s'étirerait au soleil, allongé sur une pierre chaude, après avoir avalé un gros poisson.

- Je me souviens pas, mentit Aiolia en détournant les yeux.

- Menteur, répliqua Shun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je mens pas.

- Si, tous les européens sont des machos qui mentent.

- Si ça c'est pas du cliché ! T'as lu ça où, dans le manuel du parfait petit gay asiatique ?

- Si tu réponds pas on baise plus.

- Ouais, toute façon je vais exploser …

Aiolia ne termina pas sa phrase. Avec un regard étincelant sous la luminosité de l'aurore qui filtrait à travers les cloisons et un sourire énigmatique et séducteur, Shun fit glisser sa main agile sur le torse de son amant et, progressivement, descendit jusqu'à son sexe reposé. Aiolia sentit tout son corps se tendre d'un coup et n'eut plus qu'une envie : faire basculer ce garçon trop sexy et le faire crier comme il l'avait fait crier toute la nuit. Sans s'en apercevoir, sa main droite se leva et vint caresser les fesses de Shun. Immédiatement, ce dernier l'écarta.

- Pas avant d'avoir répondu à ma question.

- Sale môme, grogna Aiolia entre ses dents serrées avant de se figer et de demander dans un grand sérieux : t'as quel âge au fait ?

Shun rigola et fit mine de se lever.

- Trop tard, tant pis pour toi ! scanda-t-il.

Mais Aiolia le rattrapa avant qu'il se soit hissé sur ses jambes fines et glabres et l'obligea à s'allonger tout contre lui.

- Bon d'accord, lança-t-il, si j'ai rigolé c'est parce que je pensais à des spaghettis pour pas jouir trop vite.

Shun se figea, l'expression indéchiffrable, puis éclata de rire. Amusé, Aiolia rit à son tour.

- Tu vois, reprit-il en caressant les fesses de son amant, toi aussi ça te fait rire.

- T'es pas normal toi. Et ça a marché au moins ?

- Mouais … en tout cas jusqu'à ce que je t'imagine en train de les manger, ces putains de spaghettis !

Shun rit de nouveau puis lança :

- Ah mais c'est pour ça qu'ensuite tu m'as renversé si violemment au sol !

Aiolia, trop occupé à caresser les fesses du garçon, ne répondit pas.

- Je vais certainement avoir un bleu d'ailleurs.

- Tu t'attends à ce que je m'excuse ? grogna Aiolia, de plus en plus excité.

- Nan, je m'attends à ce que tu me lèches.

- Sale môme.

Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs corps respectifs de plus en plus chauds.

- T'as pas répondu au fait, reprit Aiolia en fronçant les sourcils, t'as quel âge ?

Et Shun rit, puis se redressa et grimpa sur son amant pour le chevaucher.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard …_

- T'as de la chance nos placards sont pleins on a fait les courses dans la semaine, lança Shun en ouvrant lesdits placards. Tu veux quoi ?

- Tout ! répliqua Aiolia. Tu m'as vidé de mes forces j'ai besoin de les récupérer.

- Bah et moi, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire.

- Moi au moins je ne t'ai pas mordu.

Aiolia s'installa sur un tabouret haut, derrière le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Shun lui jeta un regard lourd de sens et répliqua :

- T'as vu ce que tu m'as enfoncé entre les fesses ! Il mesure combien au fait ?

Incapable de croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Aiolia éclata de rire alors que le garçon déposait sur le comptoir tout un tas de sachet en plastique. Il sortit un beignet blanc de l'un d'eux et lui présenta.

- Fourré à la pâte de haricot rouge ! déclara-t-il tout sourire. J'suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

Incapable de s'arrêter de rire, Aiolia accepta le beignet et parvint à articuler :

- Tu devineras jamais ce que je viens d'imaginer.

- Je préfère pas, renchérit Shun dans un grand sourire.

Il s'évertua à faire du café pendant qu'Aiolia dévorait le beignet.

- C'est pas assez sucré, constata-t-il la bouche pleine.

- La pâte de haricot rouge c'est du haricot rouge et du sucre, j'sais pas ce qu'il te faut !

- Ton petit cul.

- Tu te reposes jamais ?

Aiolia sourit et sortit un autre beignet du sachet. Un léger silence agréable s'installa jusqu'à ce que Shun ait terminé de préparer le café instantané et dépose devant son compagnon une tasse fumante. Ils burent tous les deux. Aiolia était incapable de décrocher son regard du visage du garçon à ses côtés et ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu me fais peur.

- J'ai un secret à te dire.

- Oh oui ! En fait t'es un fugitif international, la police est à te recherche et quand ils viendront frapper à la porte tu me prendras en otage !

Aiolia bogua quelques secondes avant de répliquer, à la fois amusé et conquis :

- Tu regardes trop la télé toi.

- Y'a comme un écho ici, marmonna Shun avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de café.

- Et quand je t'attacherais, tu feras tout ce que je te dis ?

Shun lui adressa un grand sourire, les yeux brillants. Cette nuit, Aiolia avait commencé par prendre les directives mais le garçon s'était avéré être lui aussi un meneur et, bien qu'il ait toujours été dans le rôle du dominé, n'avait pas beaucoup obéit.

- Essais un peu pour voir, murmura Shun avant de se pencher vers lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent. La bouche de Shun avait un goût amer de café ; celle d'Aiolia, un goût sucré.

- Nan sérieux j'ai vraiment un truc à te dire, reprit ce dernier en s'éloignant à contrecœur de son amant.

- C'est que ça a l'air sérieux !

- Ouais …

Aiolia garda le silence quelques instants, incapable de comprendre lui-même pourquoi il sentait le besoin d'avouer ça à Shun. C'était sans importance après tout mais il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Au moment où il allait prendre la parole, le garçon le devança.

- Me dis pas que tu t'es réellement évadé de prison ?

- Non, rigola Aiolia avant de déclarer de but en blanc : non c'est juste qu'avant toi, j'avais jamais couché avec un homme.

Il se passa alors quelque chose qu'Aiolia n'avait pas prévu : Shun éclata de rire. Puis, voyant l'air sérieux de son amant, le garçon reprit brutalement son calme et demanda :

- Tu déconnes ?

- Absolument pas pourquoi ? demanda Aiolia tout sourire.

- Euh … j'sais pas … nan je …

- Me suis bien débrouillé j'espère ?

- Carrément !

Ce fut au tour d'Aiolia de rire devant la franchise évidente de Shun, dont les joues se colorèrent d'un léger rose timide.

- 'fin je veux dire … tu te moques là ? demanda le garçon dans un froncement de sourcil alors qu'Aiolia ne cessait pas de rire.

- C'est pas mon genre !

- Et en plus tu te fous royalement de ma gueule ! Je vais te jeter dehors à coup de pied dans le derrière et te laisser crapahuter en caleçon dans tout Nana !

- Sérieux ?! C'est la seule menace que t'es capable de me trouver ? Alors là ! J'en ai vu d'autres !

Shun fronça les sourcils et plissa les paupières d'une façon assez singulière qui lui rappela Camus. Aiolia déglutit.

- C'est pas sensé te faire plaisir ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Un sourire en coin amusé étira les lèvres de Shun.

- De quoi ?

- Convertir un pur hétéro c'est pas le rêve de tout gay qui se respecte ?

- T'as lu ça où, dans le manuel du parfait petit hétéro italien ?

Aiolia fronça les sourcils, de méchante humeur. L'honneur d'un grec, il ne fallait pas y toucher !

- Sale môme ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre !

- Mmh … c'est la seule menace que t'es capable de trouver ? se moqua Shun dans un grand sourire innocent. Alors là …

Mais Aiolia ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il l'attrapa par la nuque pour le forcer à s'approcher de lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Ou plutôt, Aiolia s'évertua à dévorer les lèvres de son amant. Un gémissement échappa à Shun qui se laissa glisser à bas de son tabouret et s'approcha d'Aiolia pour entourer ses épaules de ses bras et coller son corps au sien.

Aiolia sourit et attrapa les fesses du garçon entre ses mains avec possession. Il était amoureux. C'était certain ! Un putain coup de foudre pour un putain de gamin trop sexy, diablement mutin, joueur et innocent. Libre, aussi. Il y avait quelque chose de meurtri dans ses yeux, quelque chose de suppliant, mais ça ne rendait son regard que plus brillant.

Les deux hommes en étaient là de leurs échanges lorsque la porte d'entrer de la maison s'ouvrit. Immédiatement, leurs lèvres se désunir et Shun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, contrarié.

- Oups, murmura-t-il simplement.

Aiolia refusa de le lâcher et tourna la tête vers le vestibule tout juste à temps pour voir apparaître un homme qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà rencontré.

- Putain Shun ! J'en ai marre d'avoir à te répéter de fermer cette porte à clef, elle était grande ouverte n'importe qui …

L'homme, qui était en train de se débarrasser d'un énorme sac à dos tout en rouspétant, se tut, arrêta son geste et se figea. Ses yeux gris-bleu rencontrèrent d'abord ceux d'Aiolia, puis glissèrent vers Shun. Les deux amants, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, restèrent immobile.

- Je pensais l'avoir claquée, désolé, lança Shun dans un grand sourire innocent, mais tu sais ici personne pensera à nous cambrioler. Sauf un raton-laveur.

- C'est hyper méchants les ratons, faut pas s'y fier ! lança Aiolia avec un grand sérieux.

Shun pouffa de rire.

- D'a … ccord, dit l'homme en face d'eux en laissant enfin tomber son sac à terre. J'suis dans une autre dimension ou … ?

- Ah ! s'écria brutalement Aiolia en pointant sur lui un doigt satisfait. Vous êtes le type au bar hier soir qu'arrêtait pas de râler …

Ikki – car c'était bien lui – fronça les sourcils d'un air mauvais. Aiolia se tourna vers Shun et lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

- Tu couches avec ton patron ?

- C'est mon frère triple idiot ! se défendit le garçon dans un pouffement de rire.

- Sans blague ?!

- Sans blague.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez, coupa Ikki de sa voix grave, mais vous êtes à poil dans la cuisine là.

- On n'est pas à poil on est en caleçon, contra Aiolia avec franchise avant de demander innocemment : café ?

Un très court temps de silence accompagna sa proposition avant qu'Ikki ne pouffe de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Ouais, grogna-t-il en s'approchant, café.

Shun sourit en s'écartant de son amant et regarda les deux hommes faire tout naturellement connaissance. Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa un soupir inaudible et satisfait. Il se sentait bien.

Ça sentait le café, les beignets, le matin d'été ; la cuisine était pleine de bruit et d'odeur légère, d'amitié et peut-être aussi d'amour.

Il ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'Ikki se servait sa seconde tasse de café noir, Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui tressaillit. Il était amoureux. Il ne le connaissait que depuis cinq jours. Ça lui faisait peur et il adorait ça.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard …_

- Ne me dis pas que tu as réellement grandi ici ? demanda Aiolia, abasourdi.

- Si, soupira Shun avec tristesse, j'en suis parti à dix-sept ans pour Tokyo. Ça doit faire une dizaine d'année que le propriétaire ne s'en occupe plus et tente de déloger les enfants et les éducatrices qui vivent là à défaut de ne pas pouvoir vendre le terrain.

Le garçon poussa le portail en bois qui sortait de ses gonds, le souleva pour ne pas qu'il racle le sol de terre sèche, et s'écarta pour laisser passer Aiolia. Portant deux caisses remplies de fruits et légumes, ce dernier fronça les sourcils tout en contemplant la bâtisse qui s'élevait au milieu d'un jardin déformé par les mauvaises herbes hautes. Les murs étaient défraîchis, certains volets pendaient lamentablement et les fenêtres étaient clairement mal isolées. Lorsque Shun lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à l'orphelinat pour livrer quelques petites choses, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à trouver ça. Celui qui laissait des enfants grandir dans un endroit pareil aurait dû être émasculé !

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux mauves et aux yeux noirs profonds sortis en hâte, le visage plein d'un grand sourire franc. Aiolia reconnu celle qui était venu au bar la veille.

- Shun ! s'écria Saori en venant à leur rencontre. Encore des radis blancs ? Les enfants vont être tellement contents !

- C'est Monsieur Mizu qui me les a donnés, répondit le garçon.

- Bonjour !

Saori s'inclina avec une grâce et un naturel un peu déstabilisant devant Aiolia qui, encombré, ne put que répondre gentiment :

- Enchanté.

- Je te présente Aiolia, un ami, reprit Shun en souriant, il a accepté de m'aider.

- C'est très gentil à vous ! reprit Saori avec joie. Venez déposer tout ceci à l'intérieur, ça doit être lourd.

Aiolia suivit la jeune femme, Shun à ses côtés. Des rires d'enfants se firent entendre alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte d'entrée.

- C'est atelier peinture cet après-midi, déclara Saori en pénétrant dans une grande cuisine éclairée au sol de dalles inégales, mais d'ici une petite heure on ira au jardin planter quelques graines. Vous pouvez poser ça ici.

Aiolia s'exécuta. L'endroit sentait la poussière, la terre chaude et l'herbe sèche. Une petite odeur de vieux métal flottait au milieu de tout ça, de bois humide aussi. Ça ressemblait davantage à un vieux corps de ferme mal entretenu, certainement pas à un orphelinat. Son cœur se serra. Des enfants grandissaient ici ; les éducatrices étaient obligées de demander aux habitants de Nanatsutake de bien vouloir leur donner quelques denrées pour pouvoir les nourrir.

- Vous resterez avec nous ? lui demanda Saori en sortant les énormes radis un à un.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Aiolia, avec plaisir.

- Ça ira avec des enfants ? lui demanda Shun en arquant un sourcil.

- Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un ours, mais je peux être très patient.

Saori rigola et le garçon lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. En réalité, Aiolia n'avait rien contre les enfants ; au contraire, il les adorait. Il ne doutait que de ses capacités : jamais il ne pourrait être un père convenable, il le savait.

Plus serein et plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Aiolia conversa avec Saori et Shun pendant environ une heure jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme prénommée Miho ne vienne les chercher : l'atelier peinture était terminé et les enfants étaient impatients de sortir.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Aiolia jardina entouré d'une vingtaine d'enfants à l'énergie débordante. Shun, à ses côtés, rigolaient et jouaient avec eux comme s'il avait leur âge. Il eut un bref moment de lucidité alors qu'un petit garçon lui montrait fièrement un bonhomme en terre détrempée d'eau qu'il avait habilement façonné : la vie, ici, à Nanatsutake, semblait courir dans un autre espace-temps, sur une ligne parallèle. La vie, ici, était belle et légère.

...

_Le soir-même …_

Le jour tombait lentement et le ciel était rouge incandescent alors que le soleil se couchait paresseusement à l'ouest. Aiolia, les bras chargés de deux sacs pleins de pommes de terre, prit une grande inspiration, appréciant l'odeur du soir tombant. Ça n'était certainement pas à Athènes, cette grande ville polluée où il était impossible de voir la couleur du ciel nocturne, qu'il pourrait un jour respirer un air aussi pur.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Shun à ses côtés. Les sacs sont lourds non ?

- Ça ira, sourit Aiolia d'une voix calme, en fait mon boulot c'est coursier.

- Quoi … t'es facteur ?!

Aiolia rigola. Evidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter : le mot « coursier » n'avait pas la même signification en japonais.

- Nan c'est … en fait, je livre des cartons de livres aux librairies. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le métier de facteur.

- Ah, sourit Shun pour s'excuser, d'accord. Porter de charges lourdes, t'as l'habitude alors.

- Voilà.

- Ça explique aussi la force que t'as dans les bras.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres d'Aiolia était tout aussi fier que lubrique et Shun rougit. Dans ses bras, le garçon portait deux magnifiques potirons ronds et orange qui sentaient très forts.

- Bonsoir ! lança une voix alors qu'ils longeaient un portail en bois. Shun, ça fait longtemps !

Le garçon s'arrêta et Aiolia fit de même. Il vit un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, penché dans son petit jardin, se relever pour les saluer.

- Bonsoir monsieur Shibuya, salua Shun avec gaieté, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien.

Le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Aiolia qui le salua en retour.

- Ça alors ! Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir des étrangers ici.

- Je suis en vacance, répondit Aiolia.

- Oh ! Mais vous parlez très bien japonais ! Une connaissance à toi Shun ?

- Euh … oui … c'est ça.

- De tes années à Tokyo j'imagine ?

- Voilà.

Aiolia sourit. Pour lui, voir une telle chose était incroyable. Ici, les gens s'adressaient à lui si facilement bien qu'il soit européen. Si naturellement. A Athènes, comme dans toutes les grandes villes, c'était au premier qui marcherait sur l'autre.

- Les beaux potirons que tu as là ! reprit le vieil homme.

- Ils ont poussé dans les jardins de l'orphelinat, répondit Shun.

- Je reconnais bien là le savoir-faire de notre Saori.

- Oui. Vous en voulez un ? Mon frère et moi en aurons bien assez d'un seul.

- C'est très gentil à toi ! Des courgettes en échange, ça t'irait ?

- Ce serait parfait !

- Alors donnes-moi ça et attends-moi là.

Le vieil homme tendit les bras au-dessus de son portail bas et attrapa habilement le potiron. Il se détourna et trotta jusque dans sa maison, où il disparut.

- Je vois que le troc a encore cour dans les régions les plus reculées du monde, lança Aiolia d'un ton enjoué.

- C'est ça moques toi ! répliqua Shun avec verve. Ici on n'a peut-être pas de magasins de luxe, mais au moins on s'entraide.

- Je ne me moquais pas ! Je t'assure ! Au contraire je trouve ça chouette.

Le garçon lui adressa un coup d'œil critique.

- Quoi ? se défendit Aiolia.

- J'sais pas, rétorqua Shun, sceptique. Tu te moques toujours alors je me méfie.

- Mais non ! J'étais sincère. C'est grâce à ça que Saori arrive toujours à nourrir les enfants, je me trompe ?

- Non, soupira le garçon avec tristesse, tu ne te trompes pas. On n'arrive pas à rassembler assez d'argent pour envoyer les enfants et leurs éducatrices à Nagasaki, et pendant ce temps-là le propriétaire légal de l'orphelinat leur fait payer un loyer exorbitant !

- Pourquoi les envoyer à Nagasaki ?

- Parce que l'archipel de Gotô dépend de cette préfecture et les enfants seraient mieux là-bas, mais payer un billet d'avion pour chacun et une place dans un orphelinat digne de ce nom coûte cher.

Aiolia ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ça m'étonne quand même que personne ne fasse rien ! lança-t-il finalement. Ce sont des enfants !

Shun lui sourit tristement.

- Tu sais, notre île n'est pas la plus grande de l'archipel et Gotô est tellement loin du Japon que les gens oublient un peu notre existence. Pour eux, ici, c'est le trou-du-cul du monde.

Aiolia pouffa de rire.

- Voilà ! lança le vieil homme en sortant de sa maison aux cloisons grandes ouvertes. Deux belles courgettes pour toi et ton frère !

- Merci monsieur Shibuya ! le remercia Shun en acceptant, sur le dernier potiron qu'il tenait encore, les deux beaux légumes bien verts.

- Allez les jeunes, dépêchez-vous de rentrer ! C'est l'heure de préparer le repas !

- Oui, et merci encore !

- Allons, ce n'est rien. Passe le bonjour à ton frère de ma part.

- Bien sûr.

- A bientôt j'espère, jeune homme !

Aiolia, surprit par le sourire sincère du vieil homme, répondit pas une salutation et Shun et lui reprirent leur chemin. Ils eurent à peine le temps de reprendre leur discussion qu'une femme qui fermait les cloisons de sa maison les interpela à son tour et leur proposa de belles salades en échange d'un des deux sacs de patates. Plus loin, un homme et son fils, qui regardaient tous deux les étoiles poindre doucement, leur proposa une grappe de tomate en échange de l'une des courgettes.

Ils étaient sur le point de rentrer, les bras bien chargés, lorsqu'une voix qu'Aiolia connaissait bien les interpela assez violemment :

- Minou !

Aiolia se figea puis se retourna pour voir courir vers lui un Milo en bermuda et marcel, affolé mais heureux.

- Minou ! répéta son ami en s'arrêtant à ses côtés dans un dérapage poussiéreux. Enfin je te retrouve !

- Cris pas comme ça tu vas affoler tout le village ! contra Aiolia dans un sourire.

- Cris pas ?! Toute une journée que t'as disparu et tu me demandes de pas crier ?!

- J'ai pas disparu puisque je suis là.

Milo ne répondit pas, perturbé par la réponse de son ami et se contenta de faire une tête à la fois idiote et énervée. Shun, légèrement en retrait, avait suivi tout l'échange sans rien comprendre puisque les deux amis avaient conversé en grec.

- Relax, reprit Aiolia dans un sourire, on peut faire le tour de l'île en une heure, j'étais pas bien loin.

- Peut-être mais j'étais inquiet, répliqua Milo, d'autant que je voulais m'excuser.

- Oublie ça, c'est pas …

- Qui c'est ?

Milo venait de remarquer la présence de Shun et le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus sombres, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Le garçon le salua poliment en souriant et Aiolia sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues ; connaissant l'instinct étrange de son ami, il allait forcément découvrir le pot-aux-roses. Ni une ni deux, un grand sourire niais étira les lèvres de Milo qui, immédiatement, fixa Aiolia dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Alors comme ça Minou s'est fait un copain ?

Aiolia eut un claquement de langue agacé mais, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça que Milo apprenne pour l'homosexualité qu'il venait de se découvrir. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

- Salut ! lança Milo en regardant Shun.

Ce dernier eut un sourire un peu gêné et cligna des paupières. Manifestement, il n'avait pas compris le mot et s'en excusait silencieusement.

- Ah merde, grommela Milo, merde, merde … comment on dit bonsoir en jap' déjà ?

- T'es vraiment une brêle, soupira Aiolia.

- Konbanwa*.

Aiolia pencha légèrement la tête et sourit. Camus venait d'arriver. Milo eut un soupir de soulagement et attrapa son mari par les épaules pour se coller à lui, comme pour se protéger.

- _Ah mon Seigneur tu me sauves la vie_ **! lança-t-il tout sourire.

- _Pour changer_, lança Camus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Bah tu me connais, une vraie demoiselle en détresse …_

- _Vous êtes français ?_ s'interposa Shun en faisant un pas en avant.

Aiolia se tourna vers lui et sourit. Le regard du garçon pétillait. Camus haussa les sourcils, surpris, et Milo bogua presque deux secondes avant de lancer l'une de ses plus intelligentes répliques :

- _Oh !_

- _Tu parles français ?_ demanda Aiolia à son amant.

- _Oui_, répondit Shun, plein d'une joie nouvelle. _C'est ce que j'étudiais à Tokyo, je voulais devenir professeur._

- _Oh !_ répéta Milo.

- _Bien_, sourit Camus, _laisses-moi te dire que tu as un très bon accent._

- _Merci._

Aiolia s'amusa à voir les joues de Shun se colorer.

- _Dites-moi, ce sont de magnifiques spécimens que vous avez là,_ reprit Camus en examinant les légumes d'un œil expert. _Vous allez pouvoir vous faire une bonne poêlée avec ça._

- _Et si vous nous invitiez !?_ lança Milo, sans gêne. _Camus fera la cuisine, on va se régaler !_

- _Allons bon …_

- _Pourquoi pas ?_ renchérit Aiolia en questionnant Shun du regard.

- _D'accord_, répondit ce dernier avec joie.

Ils prirent tous la direction de la maison du garçon, où son grand frère devait l'attendre. En chemin, alors que Camus et Shun s'étaient lancés dans une grande discussion sur la grammaire française, Milo attrapa le bras de son ami pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, en reprenant le grec afin que Shun ne comprenne pas :

- Allez dis-le ! Tu te l'ais tapé hein ?

Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres le fit pour lui.

...

_Trois jours plus tard, à Athènes …_

Aiolia bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et descendit du bus. Il fit quelques pas, balança son unique sac de voyage sur son épaule et soupira. Derrière, le véhicule ferma ses doubles portes dans un soupir et reprit sa route avec lenteur. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui alors qu'il regardait la rue qui s'étendait à ses pieds. C'était là qu'il avait habité ces dernières années et pourtant, il s'y sentait comme un étranger.

A Nanatsutake, il s'était senti comme chez lui. Shun était devenu très ami avec Milo et Camus – enfin, surtout avec Camus – et lui-même était devenu très ami avec Ikki. C'était un homme qui ne fuyait pas les responsabilités, un homme qu'il appréciait et avec lequel il s'était découvert beaucoup de point commun. Shiryu l'avait tout de suite considéré comme un membre de la famille ; Saori lui avait ouvert les portes de l'orphelinat avec spontanéité et quelques enfants avaient pleuré lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il partait. A ce souvenir, son cœur se serra.

Les derniers jours qu'il avait passé sur l'île n'avaient, dans sa mémoire, rien d'un rêve. Au contraire, il se souvenait avec une netteté impressionnante de chaque odeur, chaque bruit et du visage de toutes les personnes avec qui il avait discuté, même s'ils n'avaient échangé qu'un simple bonjour. Et, plus que tout, il se souvenait de Shun. Le garçon avait laissé sa marque sur lui ; pas sur son corps, ça n'avait rien d'une marque physique, mais dans son âme et son esprit.

Alors qu'il descendait la rue, Aiolia bomba le torse et allongea le pas. Il était sûr d'une chose : il était parti au Japon pour fuir une vie et un passé dont il ne voulait plus, et il y avait trouvé son avenir.

Les chiffres lui revinrent naturellement lorsqu'il tapa sur le digicode et la porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic. Il entra dans le hall de l'immeuble. C'était jeudi, le jour de repos de Marine, et dans sa tête dansait les mots qu'il allait lui balancer en entrant dans l'appartement, comme si de rien était. Rien que d'imaginer la tête que ferait la jeune femme, il sourit.

Mais lorsqu'il tourna sa clef dans la serrure et entra, son plan tomba à l'eau. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon et un bruit d'eau qui coule l'informa que Marine prenait sa douche. Aiolia haussa les épaules et jeta son trousseau de clefs sur la table basse avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il envoya ensuite son sac sur le canapé, bâilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine ouverte. Le comptoir, comme d'habitude, était bien nettoyé. Nostalgique, il y passa la paume en souriant : c'était presque le même que chez Shun, et il revit la soirée qu'il avait passé avec lui, Milo, Camus et Ikki. La soirée la plus simple, la plus drôle et la plus insensée de sa vie. Ça parlait grec, français, japonais et anglais et les liens qui s'étaient noués ce soir-là seraient indéfectibles, il le savait. Rien que de penser au garçon et à la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, pleine de douceur et de regret, son cœur se serra pour la seconde fois.

Tout à ses souvenirs, il n'entendit pas le silence qui accompagna l'arrêt du pommeau de douche. Il se tourna vers le frigo en soupirant et en sortait une bouteille d'Orangina lorsqu'un cri le fit sursauter et il se retourna. Marine, en peignoir de bain et les cheveux noués dans une serviette, avait une main sur la poitrine et l'autre prête à frapper. Elle cligna des yeux, à la fois effrayée et surprise, puis lui balança :

- Tu m'as fait peur imbécile ! Depuis quand t'es revenu ? Et t'étais parti où ? Putain est-ce que tu réalises seulement à quel point Aioros et moi on s'est inquiété ?!

Contre toute attente – Aiolia s'en étonna lui-même – il rit.

- Du calme, répliqua-t-il en ouvrant la bouteille en un tour de main, j'ai l'impression que t'es sur le point de m'arracher la jugulaire avec tes dents.

Marine se tut, plissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant ainsi ressortir ses seins. Aiolia, bien malgré lui, y jeta un coup d'œil – bah oui, vingt-huit années d'hétérosexualité ne s'effaçaient pas si facilement. Il but une gorgée d'Orangina et lui sourit.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- T'as l'intention de me répondre où je peux m'assoir sur un semblant d'explication ?

- J'ai pris des vacances, je ne vois pas où est le mal.

- Tu ne vois pas où est le mal ? T'es complètement con ! Aioros et moi on avait peur ! On croyait que t'avais fait une connerie, n'importe laquelle !

Que la jeune femme ne puisse s'empêcher d'évoquer Aioros et l'associant chaque fois à elle était douloureux, Aiolia était bien forcé de l'admettre. Mais, d'un autre côté, cela l'arrangeait bien, ainsi il était sûr et certain, à présent, qu'avec elle tout était fini.

L'inspiration qu'il prit à cet instant-là lui fit tourner la tête. Il se sentait libre. Libre de faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ; faire ce qu'il avait imaginé dès que son avion se fut posé à l'aéroport d'Athènes.

- Une connerie ? demanda-t-il dans un nouveau sourire. De quel genre ?

- Fais pas le con ! répliqua immédiatement Marine, piquée au vif.

- Genre un suicide ? Pour toi ? Tu te donnes trop d'importance. D'ailleurs si t'avais pris la peine de regarder notre compte en banque, t'aurais vite compris.

Le visage de Marine se fit aussi dur que la pierre et elle s'avança vers lui.

- T'as fait quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, agressive.

- Je l'ai vidé pour m'offrir une semaine de vacance au Japon, répondit Aiolia avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson pétillante.

- Espèce de sale égoïste de …

Mais Marine n'alla pas plus loin. Elle se figea face au sourire que lui adressa Aiolia. Ils étaient tous les deux fautifs de ce qu'il s'était passé, ils le savaient, et la jeune femme en prenait à cet instant pleinement conscience.

- Je te rembourserais, reprit Aiolia, et tu veux que je te dise ?

Il prit le temps de fermer la bouteille et de la replacer au frigo avant de fixer son ex-petite amie dans les yeux et de lui dire :

- Dès que tu te sens honteuse ou idiote, tu deviens agressive.

Marine ne répondit rien mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- T'as aucune raison de te sentir honteuse, reprit Aiolia en se dirigeant vers le salon où il attrapa son sac, parce que ce qu'il s'est passé, finalement, c'est très bien comme ça.

- Comment ça ? lui demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, méfiante.

- Aioros est le genre de type qui te rendra heureuse.

- Attends ! Attends …

Aiolia, qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, s'arrêta et la regarda patiemment. La jeune femme, complètement déboussolée, se frotta le visage de lassitude et de soulagement. Un pan de son peignoir s'ouvrit encore davantage, dévoilant la base de sa poitrine blanche. Aiolia, cette fois, n'y jeta aucun coup d'œil. Il n'avait rien remarqué. Marine poussa un soupir et regarda son ancien compagnon dans les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle tristement, qu'est-ce que tu …

- Rien, répondit aussitôt Aiolia en revenant vers elle, rien.

Il lui prit les épaules, l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Un frisson et un sanglot échappa à Marine qui, aussitôt, se recroquevilla.

- Rien, répéta Aiolia dans un sourire rassurant, je voudrais juste que tu me pardonnes et que tu me promettes de vivre heureuse avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme, toute énergie retrouvée.

Aiolia sourit et s'éloigna d'elle. Voilà, il savait à présent. En s'approchant si près d'elle, il avait deviné pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Shun.

Marine était toute en rondeur féminine et chaleur moelleuse ; il se souvenait parfaitement de la texture molle et faible de ses cuisses lorsqu'il s'engouffrait entre elles. Shun, au contraire, bien qu'il soit plus petit et plus fin, était tout en force tranquille et délicate ; le garçon l'avait supporté sur son dos lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour, lui avait tenu tête et s'était amusé à le plaquer au sol. En s'accrochant à lui, Aiolia savait qu'il nouait ses bras autour d'un corps et d'un être qui ne le laisserait jamais tomber, qui serait assez fort pour le porter. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Une bouffée de chaleur s'insuffla dans tout son corps et il jeta son sac sur son épaule. En adressant un dernier regard d'excuse à Marine, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et sortit. Restée seule, la jeune femme regarda le mur quelques instants en clignant des paupières, sans trop oser croire à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Cet Aiolia qui avait été si compréhensif et si doux, n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle avait connu toutes ces années.

Aiolia était à peine sortit de l'immeuble qu'il attrapait déjà son téléphone portable, un sourire niais collé aux lèvres. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille et attendit. Après deux sonneries, son frère aîné répondit en s'écriant :

- Aiolia nom de Dieu ! T'étais où ? La peur que j'ai eue !

Aiolia nota mentalement qu'Aioros n'avait, quant à lui, pas évoqué Marine, et répondit :

- Je suis de retour à Athènes, je me suis pris des petites vacances.

- Où ça ?

- Peu importe.

- Ecoutes Aiolia …

- Non, toi tu écoutes.

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Aioros écoutait religieusement, nerveux.

- T'as une dette envers moi maintenant, on est d'accord ? demanda Aiolia dans un sourire ravis.

- Oui, soupira son frère, oui et si je …

- Chut !

Un bref rire lui répondit.

- Ok je t'écoute, s'excusa l'aîné, comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

- Facilement. Confirmes-moi simplement que ton boulot c'est bien de racheter des petites entreprises en difficulté.

- Grosso modo c'est ça.

Aiolia sourit, s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue et leva le visage vers le ciel. Les paupières fermées, il vit se redessiner devant lui la dernière image qu'il avait eu de Nanatsutake avant que Milo ne vienne le chercher en voiture : celle des enfants de l'orphelinat qui lui adressaient de grands gestes de la main, avec Saori ; et de Shun, auprès d'eux, qui lui souriait tristement.

- T'es prêt à m'engager ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Euh …

Aioros avait l'air d'hésiter, un peu méfiant. Aiolia, lui, n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de sa vie.

...

_Deux mois plus tard, Nanatsutake, archipel de Gotô au Japon, un 30 septembre …_

Shun trébucha dans sa course mais se rétablit rapidement. Essoufflé, il ne prit pas garde à la sueur qui coulait sur son visage et collait les quelques mèches folles de ses cheveux noués sur ses joues et son front.

L'été était terminé selon le calendrier, et pourtant il faisait encore chaud. Le soleil tapait fort en ce début d'après-midi et Shun sentait les deux pans de sa chemise entrouverte coller à son corps en sueur. La poussière qui recouvrait encore cette petite route qu'il avait tant de fois empruntée avait recouvert ses pieds et ses sandales, de même que ses chevilles, tâchant de part ce fait l'extrémité de son pantalon noir. Mais il s'en fichait.

Ce que le vieux Shibuya venait de lui dire le terrifiait : des gens s'étaient réunis autour de l'orphelinat avec un gros camion et, manifestement, Saori avait dû conduire les enfants dehors.

Shun avait peur. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était certainement en train de se produire. Il avait grandi toute sa vie dans cet orphelinat après que sa mère les ait abandonnés, lui et Ikki. Pour une raison inconnue, la jeune femme avait déposé ses deux fils sur le seuil et avait disparu sans plus jamais donné de nouvelles. Des recherches avaient été menées mais soit elle avait changé de nom, soit elle était morte. Shun ayant Ikki à ses côtés, il ne s'était jamais senti triste de cette absence maternelle, d'autant que les autres enfants de l'orphelinat et les éducatrices étaient pour lui comme une grande famille.

Mais aujourd'hui, cet endroit qui faisait partie intégrante de son âme était menacé. Le propriétaire terrien des lieux était un avare sans aucun scrupule qui menaçait Saori de la mettre dehors depuis environ un an. Et si ce que Shun craignait était juste, il avait peut-être réussi et les enfants étaient en danger.

Le souffle court, les chevilles douloureuses et le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Shun tourna à un virage un peu serré, manquant déraper de nouveau. Son cœur se fit douloureux lorsque l'orphelinat lui apparut. Un gros camion de chantier se trouvait là, tout près du petit portail en bois branlant qui paraissait plus fragile encore face au monstre. Les enfants étaient rassemblés à l'extérieur avec Saori, Miho et June, leurs trois éducatrices. Un homme vêtu d'un costume-cravate sombre, tenant une serviette dans sa main droite, était en pleine discussion avec elles. Non loin, quelques hommes portaient des casques de chantier jaune vif et semblaient étudier le terrain et la bâtisse délabrée. Shun redoubla d'efforts et couru les quelques derniers mètres avant de s'écrier :

- Saori !

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, surprise, de même que l'homme en costume auquel Shun n'accorda aucun regard. Les enfants l'accueillirent dans de grands éclats de voix.

- Shun ! s'écria la jeune femme en venant à sa rencontre. Shun c'est fantastique !

Le garçon s'arrêta, surpris, se stabilisa dans un crissement de cailloux et réceptionna Saori sans trembler. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, se serra fort contre lui puis s'éloigna pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le bonheur le plus complet se lisait sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que …, tenta Shun, sans plus rien comprendre.

- C'est merveilleux, reprit la jeune femme, l'orphelinat est sauvé ! Oh je le sais depuis plus d'un mois maintenant mais comme rien n'était sûr j'ai préféré ne pas t'en parler.

- Me parler de quoi ?

Shun était de plus en plus perdu. Rapidement, son regard glissa vers les hommes qui continuaient de s'affairer autour du camion, puis revint vers Saori.

- Un homme a racheté le terrain et la propriété, reprit celle-ci dans un grand sourire, avant de me vendre le tout pour un yen symbolique !

- Un … yen quoi ? répliqua le garçon, un sourcil arqué.

Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un univers parallèle. Face à son expression déconfite, Saori éclata de rire et continua :

- C'est un procédé typiquement européen et ça n'avait jamais été pratiqué au Japon mais le préfet de Nagasaki a tout de même fini par donner son accord la semaine dernière. Evidemment, pour un yen les terres ne m'appartiennent pas réellement mais nous n'aurons pas de loyer à payer et c'est le nouveau directeur qui s'occupe de financer la remise en état de toute la propriété ! C'est un investissement osé et il faudra …

- Attends attends ! supplia Shun en lui attrapant doucement les épaules. Saori il va falloir que tu t'exprimes avec des mots clairs parce que là … là, je pige vraiment plus rien !

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Sa joie la rendait un peu euphorique.

- Excuses-moi, reprit-elle, les joues rouges. Je suis tellement heureuse. Et puis, il faut dire que tout ça c'est aussi un peu grâce à toi.

- Oui bon maintenant je comprends encore moins, souffla Shun en lâchant la jeune femme. Comment ça un nouveau directeur ?!

Cette dernière sourit. S'arrêta de parler. Coula son regard vers la droite et sembla fixer quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Shun, avant de reprendre, plus calme :

- Si tu veux le rencontrer, il est là. Je pense qu'il t'expliquera ça mieux que moi.

Les sourcils froncés, Shun se retourna. Un léger vent tiède souffla du sud et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Parmi ses mèches éparses, il vit la silhouette large d'un homme dans l'ombre du soleil assise sur un petit muret, un peu à l'écart.

Il ne le reconnu pas tout de suite.

En réalité, bien sûr que si, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas y croire tant il s'était convaincu qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Lentement, il fit un pas vers lui.

Les yeux bleus translucides d'Aiolia brillèrent dans l'ombre de son visage et un sourire illumina ses traits. Le souffle de Shun se bloqua dans sa gorge. C'était impossible. Il était bel et bien tombé dans un autre monde.

Néanmoins, il marcha vers lui, encore un peu essoufflé de sa course ; il marchait comme dans un rêve, vaguement conscient d'être décoiffé, se moquant totalement que sa chemise, ouverte au trois quart, laissait voir la majeure partie de son torse, oubliant que son corps était encore recouvert d'une légère couche de sueur qui le faisait frissonner.

Aiolia se leva de son muret et vint lui aussi à sa rencontre. Quelques pas les séparait seulement lorsque la chaleur musquée de son corps puissant parvint jusqu'au garçon qui se senti vaciller. Il était là. Il était réel et tangible. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

...

Aiolia s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Shun, le cœur battant vite et fort dans sa poitrine qui lui sembla, pour la première fois de sa vie, bien étroite.

Ce moment, il l'attendait depuis deux mois ; depuis qu'Aioros, abasourdi par ce qu'il prévoyait de faire et par les responsabilités qu'il acceptait de porter, avait accepté de le suivre dans cette entreprise un peu folle. Aujourd'hui, cela se réalisait. Il était de retour à Nanatsutake et ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. L'odeur de la terre et de l'eau de mer qui rongeait les rochers lui était revenue de plein fouet et il avait ri en posant enfin un pied sur l'île.

Et maintenant, Shun se tenait là, devant lui. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer le plus fort possible et de s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était totalement paralysé. Pourquoi ?

Deux mois avait passé ; et si les choses, pour Shun, avaient changé ? Pourtant, la lueur blessée dans son regard d'émeraude n'était pas différente. Le garçon avait toujours autant de force, de douceur et d'amour à donner, sans trop savoir où la diriger. Aiolia, lui, n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour s'en abreuver.

Finalement, ce fut Shun lui-même qui prit la parole d'une voix basse et chevrotante :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je crois …, hésita Aiolia, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Je crois que … je viens d'adopter vingt-trois enfants et trois éducatrices, avec Nanatsutake en bonus.

Oui bon. Aurait pu mieux faire.

Shun sourit mais ses yeux, soudain, s'emplirent de larmes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un sanglot.

- Parce que je ne voulais plus voir cette tristesse dans tes yeux, répondit immédiatement Aiolia dans une grimace alors que des larmes coulaient sur les joues du garçon en face de lui. Me suis planté je crois.

Shun rit derrière ses pleurs. C'était des larmes de joie. De joie et d'amour.

- Imbécile, sanglota-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pour se cacher, t'es qu'un imbécile et … je ne pensais pas que je t'aimais aussi fort.

Aiolia en resta muet de stupéfaction puis, comme plus aucun mot ne lui venait, il attrapa Shun et le tint contre lui avait toute la force dont il était capable. Immédiatement, le garçon lui rendit son étreinte, pleurant toujours de bonheur.

- Merci, lui dit-il avant de le répéter, encore et encore.

Aiolia ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Dans ses bras, le serrant tout aussi fort que lui, Shun sentait le soleil, la poussière et la sueur. Il expira.

Le simple fait de relâcher cet air lui fit comprendre quelque chose : il s'abandonnait à ce que la vie avait de plus simple à lui apporter ; une vie que Shun lui avait fait découvrir ; une vie douce et agréable, pleine de simplicité.

Ils restèrent tous deux quelques minutes ainsi, à se nourrir de l'odeur et de la chaleur de l'autre puis Shun se détacha lentement et leva les yeux vers Aiolia, sans pour autant que leurs deux corps ne s'éloignent trop. Ses larmes avaient cessé et un sourire doux illuminait son visage.

- Comment je pourrais te remercier de ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Aiolia sourit. Ce qu'il répondit aurait pu être jugé, par son grand frère, comme quelque chose de très idiot. Une grosse connerie que Milo aurait tout à fait été capable de sortir à sa place. Il dit en murmurant lui aussi :

- Epouses-moi.

* * *

Et voilà la suite et fin de ce two-shot !

hum ... oui bon, plus niais comme conclusion tu meurs mais ... bah voilà. Rien à dire XD (pour celles et ceux qui veulent me lancer des briques, allez-y !)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire.

A partir de maintenant je ne ferais plus de fics aussi longues que ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à présent, parce que j'ai beaucoup moins de temps et il est préférable que je ne m'investisse plus autant dans les fanfics, j'ai des romans plus sérieux à travailler alors je voudrais y mettre toute mon énergie. Mais j'ai réalisé aussi que je ne pouvais pas me passer de vous et de Shun et Aiolia alors je vous écrirais parfois de petits OS quand j'aurais des idées. Désolé, plus de grande fic, mais il fallait que je fasse un choix.

voilà =) merci encore de votre présence, j'espère que ça vous a plu =) mon prochain OS ne sera pas sur l'univers de Saint Seiya mais de Teen Wolf ! Jamais fais, j'espère que ce sera réussi ... mais je ne quitte assurément pas Saint Seiya, ça non !

merci encore =) bisous bisous !

* oui bon, je ne sais pas s'il est bien utile de le préciser mais Konbanwa veut dire bonsoir en japonais ^^

** les dialogues en italique dans le texte est en français dans l'histoire (ça je crois que j'aurais dû le préciser dans la première partie XD)

Ps : pour celles et ceux qui veulent un petit OS spécial pour le couple Shiryu/Ikki de cette histoire (savoir comment ils se sont rencontrés, ce qui a conduit à une rupture et s'ils se sont finalement rabibochés ou non) faites-le-moi savoir et j'étudierais la chose =) ou encore sur le couple Camus/Milo pourquoi pas ^^

Ps2 : Nanatsutake n'est pas sorti de mon imagination mais du manga Barakamon que j'aime beaucoup =)


End file.
